Vocaloid Academy
by Ashrox37
Summary: After transferring to a school full of music prodigies called Vocaloids, Madoka is fitting in just fine, but is fitting in really the biggest problem on her mind? She is probably more involved in resolving her awkward romance with Len, setting up a successful school prom with Gumi, getting Teto to really accept who she is, and writing a killer song with Len and Miku! Please review!
1. Prolouge

**Chapter One**

"Mom, I _don't _want to transfer! I'm perfectly fine where I am! Just listen to me for-"

"Obviously, honey, you don't know the perks to being at this school. Your father and I want the best setting for you to advance your musical talent! Also, it has a great academic program!" my mother interrupts.

"But _Moooommmm! _What about my friends? How am I going to make new ones?" I whine, gritting my teeth and tensing up.

"You'll be fine! Everyone will love you as soon as they see how talented you are!"

"Mom! That's not even reasonable! I'm not transferring!" I scream.

My mother turns around and sighs. I hate it when she does this. It makes me feel like she's given up on listening to me. I can almost see her face crunching up like she's about to cry…

But she never does. She just stays like that until someone says something.

I'm so sorry. You're probably really confused. Don't worry; you didn't walk in on anything- that was just a flashback. Please, give me a chance to explain. Today is my first day going to a new school of the arts called Vocaloid Academy. I know what you're thinking. I lost that fight, but I'm used to it. Don't give me any sympathy. I don't even want it. Instead, just bear with me while I finish explaining.

According to my mom (don't worry, I'm not self-centered or anything), I was born with exceptional musical abilities. I can sing quite prodigiously for my blossoming age of sixteen, and my songwriting is pretty up there as well. My parents are crazy about me succeeding, no matter what I do. Heck, my parents would make me steal the president's wallet if it were to help me succeed. But would I actually do it? Let's just say I've been quite the rebel lately.

Unfortunately, I'm still stuck transferring in the middle of the school year to some nuthouse with a bunch of bratty, rich-kid prodigies, who call themselves "Vocaloids", after the name of the school, of course. I'm not planning to try and fit in with these… Vocaloids anytime soon.


	2. First Impressions

**Chapter Two**

The wintery winds bite at my red perky nose as I struggle to lift each foot out of the heavy, thick snow. I swear, it's like nature decided to do this to me on purpose. I guess it's my first day, though I'm not really sure why I'm guessing… because unfortunately, it is. I bite my bottom lip and continue deeper into the blizzard just so I can get to some remote high school that seems like it's about a thousand miles away. Vanessa Carlton, I'll make sure to wave when I get there (points for you if you get the reference!).

"It really is cold out today, isn't it?" says a voice from behind me. I turn my head sharply to the direction of the voice as I keep trudging through the snow. Great, it's one of those brats called a Vocaloid. "You're a Vocaloid, aren't you?" I ask, my voice coming out softer than I intended it to, but just for emphasis, I narrow my eyes, which comes out more like a squint.

In front of my squinted-up face is a boy with shaggy, blonde hair that falls all over his face, yet sticks up in all different directions. One thing that catches my eye is his deep sea-green eyes that stare into mine curiously. However, his eyes aren't deep in color… but in volume.

"Vocaloid? I guess so, why?" he asks, after clearing his throat. I shift my eyes to the ground.

"I dunno," is all I say. I mentally smack myself in the forehead. Of all the intelligent, flirty, or friendly things I could have said right at that moment,_ those _were the ones that left my stupid, disobeying, uncontrollable mouth!

"I've never seen you before. Do you go to Vocaloid Academy?" says the boy, quickening his pace to walk up right beside me. Apparently _he's _one for second chances. I bite my lip and want to scream at how rude his question was, but instead, I calmly grunt an answer.

"I'm starting today, actually," I say, continuing to walk. The snow is beginning to lighten up on my tall, mid-thigh length black boots that I had to wear as part of my winter school uniform.

"Today? How exciting!" says the boy.

"Yeah," I retort. I watch his cavernous aqua-marine eyes shift uncomfortably to the sparkling white snow beneath his feet.

"Do you, um, have a host yet?" he asks, softer than previously.

"Host? No, not really," I ask, looking down as well. I notice the trimming of his shoes and uniform are yellow, unlike mine, which is a bright sunset shade of pink. I guess the Vocaloids here have a little bit of freedom in choice of uniform.

"I guess I could be your host, then," says the boy a little more excitedly, looking back up into my eyes. I can't help but smile in response to his. "My name is Len, by the way," he adds, his cheeks reddening. I don't think the blush is because of the cold.

"Nice to meet you, Len-san," I say. "I-I'm Madoka," I add, a chill running through me until it reaches the tip of my toes. I don't think that was because of the cold, either. Len looks down at his feet, and my guess is that he's hiding a smile.

"Is that it in front of us?" I ask. Len jerks his head up, and I am left in awe as his turquoise eyes rapidly widen.

"Yeah!" Len says, a sideways smile on his face. "I can't wait for you to meet my sister Rin!" he grins, walking faster with every word. I smile and shake my head, looking down as he runs ahead of me. "Come on Madoka-san!" Len calls back to me with a wave of his hand.

A delicate snowflake falls onto my eyelash. I wipe it away with my mittened hand. However, I don't think anything is going to wipe away my smile anytime soon.


	3. Songwriting

**Chapter Three**

The bell rings, beginning the school day. I shut my locker door and head off to Songwriting, bringing a spiral notebook, two number two pencils, and my schedule, just in case I forget what class I have next. They have the weirdest extra classes at Vocaloid Academy- Songwriting, Vocal Strengthening, Dance, Conversion Art, even Acting! I read all the strange classes I've never before seen in my life. And each and every one of these is on my schedule! Then, of course, there are core classes like Math, Science, History, English, and Language. My eyes shift down the schedule to the words Songwriting. What could I learn in that class?

"Songwriting? I've got songwriting too!" says a voice adjacent to me. I jerk my head up in the direction of the voice, just as Len had done earlier. I wish people here would stop sneaking up on me! Standing in next to me is a girl with two long turquoise ponytails and turquoise trimming on her school uniform to match. She has a cute, innocent face that carries a warm smile on it.

"Great!" I smile back. "I'm Madoka," I say, right away this time.

"I'm Hatsune Miku. You can just call me Miku- that is, if you want to!" She says hesitantly, her eyebrows crunching up.

"No, Miku is fine. I like your hair, by the way," I say, the heels of my boots clicking on the floor as I walk to class.

"Thanks, Madoka-san!" she giggles, holding her materials. I see she's wearing a large pair of pink headphones tucked under the long strands of turquoise hair. I hadn't thought to get a pair that would complement my dull medium-length reddish-brown hair. Though at second thought, I'm not really sure if sunset pink goes with reddish-brown so well.

I watch as Miku pushed open a door to the left of her. I turn into the room filled with four other people. I look around at the people that sat in comfortable-looking chairs in front of a piano. Guitars hang on the wall behind a large black and gold drum set. On the face of the bass drum reads _V3. _I'm not sure what that means, but the lettering is amazing.

Sitting on the far left is a tall girl looking down at a yellow cell phone. She has blonde hair and sharp golden eyes to match her yellow-trimmed school uniform. She doesn't look up at me even once. Next to her sits a thin girl who stares down at her feet. She has bright pink twin drills that I envy because of their gravity-defiance and shape. They match the pink trimming on her school uniform perfectly. For some reason, she's not smiling. I glance to the right of her- it's Len! I can't believe Len is in my songwriting class! I smile to myself. On the edge of the row of seats, isolated from everyone else, is a short girl who looks just like Len. This must be Rin, his sister that he was talking so excitedly about. Why aren't they sitting together? In the two spots between Len and Rin, Miku and I sit down, so I am right next to Rin.

"Hi, I'm Madoka!" I say to Rin. She has short, cropped blonde hair and a cropped school uniform with yellow trim. On top of her head is a huge white bow. I smile.

"I'm Rin!" she says back, her face brightening up a little. She has eyes just like Len's.

"Oh, I know," I say, grinning, "Len told me about you already," I say.

She raises an eyebrow and leans forward in her seat. I watch as Len winks at her. She conceals a giggle as she leans back again.

"So you guys are twins?" I ask, "That's really cool. I totally wish I had a twin. Plus, you guys look so alike!"

"Yeah. We do!" Rin says, crossing her eyes at her nose. I laugh with her. The other girl with a blonde ponytail and the cell phone leans forward in her seat and glares at Rin. Suddenly, Rin stops laughing and bites her lip. I watch as all the color drains from her face. However, I don't stop staring at the cell-phone girl.

"Who was that?" I turn around and ask Rin.

"That was Akita Neru. She's pretty much got full control over the place," Rin whispers, her face starting to regain its normal color. Rin sighs. "See that girl right next to her in the pink uniform?" she asks me, motioning with a tilt of her head. "That's Kasane Teto. Poor Teto is a UTAU, and you know what that means," she whispers. I shake my head. Rin sighs, looks down, and makes a slicing motion at her throat. "They're not going to make it," she finishes. My eyes widen in fear.

"You mean, they're going to die?!" I practically scream. The whole room turns around to stare at me, including the teacher, who had just cracked open the door. She had silvery hair tied up into a bun, which was strange, considering how young her face looked. She wore a tight black pencil skirt, simple black pumps, and a white blouse. Her nails were painted black to match her simple, yet formal outfit.

"Nobody is going to die," she says, a sharp eyebrow raised. Her sharp green eyes pierce into me like an arrow. "Alright," she says, walking in. She's very tall and pretty, and her pinned-up hair bounces as she walks and sits behind the piano. "Welcome to Songwriting," she says, directed at me. Her face loosens up and breaks into a small smile. "I'm Mrs. Tokara. What is your name? Come up and introduce yourself to the whole class," she tells me.

An awkward silence resonates through the room as I walk up next to the piano. "H-hi," I stutter. My face turns gets hot as I tie my hands behind my back. "Um, I'm Madoka," I say quietly, "Madoka Soma," I add.

"Alright, Soma-kun. Do you play any instruments?" she asks me.

"Instruments? Of course! I play piano, guitar, violin, drums, bass, trumpet, organ, trombone, oboe, flute, and obviously, I sing!" I say, my face brightening up.

"Of course, now she wants to talk," mutters Akita Neru. I bite my lip and ignore her. If this Neru girl wants to be like that, I'm going to let her. But I guess it's not really going to make my year any more fun.

"Alright, class. How many of you have taken my class before?" asks Mrs. Tokara. Neru and Miku raise their hands. I watch as Teto slides down further in her chair. I want to smile at her, but she won't see me. I wonder what about the floor is so interesting to her.

"Okay. Neru, Miku, will one of you explain the project that we do at around this time every year?" she asks. Miku's hand shoots up in the air and a wide grin spreads on her face. Neru rolls her eyes and checks her nails. Mrs. Tokara looks expectantly at Miku with a nod.

"Every year, we do a project where in a group, we write a song! Classes run small, so we have two groups of three, and this year, we've got Madoka!" Miku says, smiling at me. I smile back. "This should be perfect! Anyway, each group, at the end of the semester, sings or performs their song! It's sort of like a team competition! And I heard that this year, we'll be having _team_ _captains! _Is that right, Mrs. Tokara-sama?" Mrs. Tokara nods her head.

"Miku and Neru, since you have taken this class before, you two will be our band leaders, or team captains, as Miku had just called it. This also means that you won't be on the same team," Mrs. Tokara explains. I can see Neru mutter something under her breath. "Alright, come up to the front and pick who you want in your band," says Mrs. Tokara.

Neru stands up and slouches over to the front of the room. Miku flounces, her long turquoise hair flowing behind her.

"I want Madoka in my band!" says Miku. I can't help but smile at being picked first. I walk up to the front to stand next to Miku.

"I want Teto," commands Neru. Teto looks down and walks to the front next to Neru. Rin and Len, who now have to be separated, glance at each other in horror.

"I want…" Miku hesitates. She grits her teeth. Rin looks pleadingly at Miku. Len does too. For some reason, he keeps on glancing at Neru who is boring her amber eyes into his soul. Creepy. "I guess I'll take Len," Miku finishes.

"Then I'll take Rin," Neru growls, turning back to her nails. I do a quick mental analysis of the teams. Something catches my eye. It can't be right. Why would Neru choose Kasane Teto to be on her team? And choosing her as her _first choice? _Teto must be pretty good, even though she's a UTAU. I look over at her one more time. She looks distant from the rest of her band. What kind of secret was she hiding?

Miku looks at our band with wide turquoise that almost matched Len's. "Guys, we are _so _going to win this!" she says.


	4. Akita in the Garden

**Chapter Four**

I carry my lunch out into the indoor garden. The room is amazing. It looks like an indoor jungle, with trees that touch the sparkling glass ceiling above. Humidity lingers in the air creating condensation droplets on my water glass. It feels awkward, yet peaceful, since nobody else is really out here. There is _one _other person, though. It's Kasane Teto again, from Songwriting. I feel strange wanting to talk to her, because it seems like the team competition has driven us apart already.

I purse my lips, pick up my lunch, and carry it over to where she's sitting. Next to her lap is a small notebook. "Hi, Teto," I say. She gives me a small wave. "Why is nobody else out here?" I ask. She looks down and blinks. Suddenly I wonder if she can talk. "Um, I guess it's just that I'm the only one left," she murmurs, staring through the glass into the sudden climate change between the wintery weather outside and the indoor garden.

"What do you mean, the only one left?" I ask. She turns her head to look at me. Her deep scarlet eyes look so… empty and lifeless.

"The only UTAU, you know. All the UTAUs used to sit out here and eat lunch, away from the Vocaloids, and we would talk, and it would be so nice, and…" she trails off.

"What happened to all the other UTAUs?" I ask, thinking back to Rin's slicing motion during Songwriting.

"They all transferred. It's too hard putting up with Neru bossing us around like a little kid, even though she's the one telling us to grow up," whispers Teto. She flips a page in the notebook.

"Transferred, huh?" I ask, "That's too bad."

"You don't care, do you?"

Her words take me by total surprise. I stop staring at the glass and shift my wide eyes to her sorrowful face. "What do you mean?" I ask, "I never said that!"

"You don't have to say it, Madoka. Nobody does, anyway."

"But why do you think I don't-?"

"Because nobody else does!" Teto half-yells, interrupting me. "I'm sorry, it's just, I can't really trust anyone anymore," she whispers again, putting her head against her knees and wrapping her arms around them. I sit there with her in silence for a couple seconds. Suddenly, the door opens, and Akita Neru stands there with her cell phone in her hand.

"Teto! What you are doing with the competition? You'd better not be helping her write the song!" she yells, walking over to Teto. My eyes widen in total shock as Neru walks up and steps on Teto's notebook. I almost jump up and tackle her, but I'm too frozen to act. Neru's heel scrapes back and forth against the page, tearing it and ruining the notebook. That's it. I stand up and grab the notebook from under Neru's boot.

"Neru! Stop! You can't just do that!" I yell. Teto shakes her head in disbelief.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I can't?" Neru whines, sarcastically, grabbing the notebook from me, "maybe you should go get help from someone in _your_ band!" Neru tilts her head, raises her eyebrows, and tears the entire notebook in half. I drop my jaw in disbelief, and I can feel my fists clenching up. Teto bites her lip, holding back tears.

"Neru, why did you do that?" I ask quietly. Teto doesn't back me up at all, but just lets it happen.

Neru just laughs and flips her hair, ignoring my question. "Neru, why did you do that?" she whines in a squeaky, high-pitched voice. I narrow my eyes. "Wow, Madoka-chan," she says, pouting her bottom lip. My eyes narrow further. "You're even worse than those trash UTAUs that I drove away from this school. Face it. They didn't belong here. And neither do you. You're going to end up with the same fate as them. Watch," she smirks, sliding open her phone.

"Nobody even has Blackberrys anymore!" I call out. I guess it's too late now. The sound of the garden door slamming is already echoing through the room and bouncing off the glass walls. A deafening silence follows. I swear, I could just crush that little-

"It's no use," says Teto, lifting her head up. Her perfect ringlet curls bounce as she does so. "Like she said, you'll just end up with the same fate as them."

"Not if I can do anything about it."


	5. Hallway Harassment

**Chapter Five**

"So what was _in_ that notebook?" I ask Teto as the bell rings and other students file into the hallway. She is doing her usual looking down as we get to our next class- English.

"Just a bunch of songs that I wrote and personal stuff," she mumbles, dragging her feet across the floor.

"So you just kind of let her do that to you?" I ask Teto, looking at her in shock. I stop walking suddenly. Teto does the same, her crimson eyes wide.

"What do you mean… let her? I don't have a choice," Teto admits. I shake my head in utter disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right? You have a total choice!" I half-yell. Teto sadly shakes her head, looking down again.

"It's either I accept this… or I transfer with all the other UTAUs."

"That's so totally-"

"What is?" asks Miku's voice from behind. Both Teto and I spin around on our heels to a sudden stop.

"N-Nothing," stutters Teto. I stare at the wall in the corner of my eye. Miku gives a strange look.

"Are you okay, Teto-san?" she asks. Teto blinks and nods, looking down. Miku and I watch in silence as she ties her hands behind her back. "Alright…" Miku sighs. "Let's just get to class. I have English next."

Teto's face warms up a little bit. "Madoka-san and I have English next, too!" Miku smiles back at Teto. I can't help but look down and smile with them as I keep walking. "Madoka, watch out!"

Suddenly, I walk straight into a large figure. I stumble back on my feet, but the mystery person is there to catch me. My eyes fly open. In front of me is a tall guy with tossed blue hair and navy blue eyes. He's wearing a white school uniform with blue trim to match. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I say, blushing like crazy. Miku, mouth open, crosses her arms and huffs.

The blue haired boy smiles and lets go of my arms. "Sorry about that," he says. His voice is incredibly low, and his smile is more of a devious smirk. Miku rolls her eyes. I've never seen her act like this before.

"Kaito, at least introduce yourself before going around flirting with girls like this," she warns. Kaito just chuckles.

"I'm not _flirting, _I'm just… you know, being extra friendly," he laughs. I watch Rin, who has just caught up to us, giggle like crazy. Len walks up as well, a muddled expression on his face. However, my cheeks only burn red. After about a second, Len's expression darkens. I don't think he likes this "Kaito" too much.

Kaito walks ahead of us smirking. Rin and Len take his place next to Miku, Teto, and I. "Miku, you should probably break up with that baka," Rin laughs. Len nods his head, but isn't laughing.

"He's going around with girls like Akita Neru does with her phone- all the time, breaking them, and then getting a brand new one," Len says, "He can't just do that! Girls have feelings too, you know!"

"Right!" declares Rin, linking her arm in Len's as they walk in sync. Miku bites her lip and looks down.

"But if I break up with him, you know who's next in line!" Miku points out. Everyone falls silent for a second and imagines what it will be like having Neru _and _Kaito at the head of the school.

"We can't really do anything, then," says Len. Rin and I shrug at the same time. I don't think my blush is going away anytime soon. Len seems to notice, for some reason. Teto just looks down again.

"What classes are you guys going to?" I ask, trying to change the conversation. Len finally lightens up, and my blush finally fades away.

"We're going to Math," says Rin, tilting her head to Len. My shoulders sink.

"Oh, Miku, Teto, and I are going to English," I say. Teto's eyes fling open wide.

"Wait! Madoka! Do you know what this means?" she asks. I swing my head around to look at her shocked expression. "Kaito is in our English class, so you'll have to face him again!" she says, finally awakening from her usual looking down.

Miku seems worried too. "Plus, the only empty desk is right next to him! Oh, Madoka!" she says dramatically. I mentally roll my eyes at my luck. Len turns to face me.

"Sorry, Madoka. Wish Rin and I could help you out somehow," he says.

"Thanks, Len-san," I sigh. It's going to be a long day.


	6. Just my Luck

**Chapter Six**

The second bell rings, marking the start of English. Kaito is already sitting in his seat. Teto was right- the only empty seat was right next to him. As soon as I push the door open, Teto and Miku split up and walk to their desks. Again, just like in my previous classes, the amount of students is small. I saunter to the empty seat. Kaito grasps my attention with a suggestive stare and one of his signature smirks to go along with it. I roll my eyes and sit down. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Miku sighing.

The teacher, who stands with composure at the front of the classroom, seems to catch the whole scene, but he clears his throat and moves on anyway. I slouch further in my seat, hoping he doesn't see me.

"Good afternoon. What is your name?" he asks, eyeing me. I've already had to do this in five other classes, so I'm used to the whole procedure.

"Hi, I'm Madoka Soma," I say, with a cheery smile, despite the past events with Kaito. I watch as the teacher's eyes soften.

"Well, I'm Mr. Nakamura, your English teacher," he introduces himself. He then looks at the other eight students in the room, including Miku, Kaito, and Teto. The other five are ones that I haven't seen before. One has short cropped brown hair and a red outfit that reveals a scandalous amount of skin. The girl sitting next to her has really long shiny blonde hair and a black outfit that exposes even more. I'm sure that's against school conduct. The small boy sitting to the right of her has silvery hair and a white uniform with silver trim. To the right of him is a tall, bulky guy with a black and white outfit with red trim. Around his neck is a necklace with a white skull on it. Sitting next to him, and leaning on his shoulder, is a delicate girl with lengthy strawberry blonde curls that gently fall against her white lace dress. The two girls with the tiny outfits look familiar- I'm almost sure I've seen them hanging around Neru before. They're starting to give me the wrong idea before I've even fully met them.

"Class, have you all had a chance to introduce yourselves to Soma-kun?" asks Mr. Nakamura. Some people mumble and look down, while Miku and Teto nod.

"Alright, for those of you who haven't, now is the time to stand up and introduce yourself. Tell Soma-kun your name, age, and something interesting about yourself," he says. The girl in the red outfit rolls her eyes.

"My name is Meiko. I'm seventeen, and I'd rather be in Dance right now," she says, then sits back down. Next to her, the blonde haired girl stands up.

"I'm Lily. I'm seventeen too, and I'd rather be in Dance right now too," she says. _Wow, what an amazing difference,_ I think sarcastically. Next, the boy with the silvery hair stands up.

"Hi! I'm Piko. I'm sixteen, and I like to read and play piano," he says cheerily. I nod approvingly. He sits down, and the tall guy with the skull necklace stands up. I notice the strange stitches on his neck and forehead as he does so.

"I'm Al, or 'Big Al', as some people like to call me. I'm seventeen," he says. The girl in the beautiful white dress stands up gracefully.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Ann, but some people call me 'Sweet Ann', after my voice," she says. Her voice is mature, but it has a light and well, _sweet _edge to it also. Meiko and Lily roll their eyes in sync. Ann seems to ignore this. "I'm sixteen," she adds.

Last to stand up is Kaito. I bite my lip and cross my arms, my smooth wavy brown hair falling over my left shoulder as I do so. Kaito only sneers at this. "You know me already. I'm Kaito. I'm seventeen. I play drums and guitar, and of course, I sing," he says, as if it's the biggest deal in the world. I steal a glance at Miku, who's face looks steaming red, which reminds me of a teapot that's about to boil over.

When everyone is seated again, Mr. Nakamura clears his throat and leans back against the whiteboard. "Alright, now that we have introduced ourselves, because it is the start of the third semester, it's time to move on to a new unit! Since we have wrapped up our work on Huckleberry Finn, let's start writing our own creative stories."

When he says this, some of my classmates sit up a little bit taller, while others (Meiko and Lily, I'm looking at you!) groan and slump further. Miku and I are among the interested ones.

"However, with this project, I've decided to add a creative spin of my own. This will be a partnered assignment. You will work with another partner to write your story," he adds. Meiko and Lily both look at each other. Big Al and Sweet Ann do the same. As I watch their eyes light up with enthusiasm, I can't help but marvel at what a cute and unlikely couple they are.

"I have chosen your partners, however," he adds. He takes a break in his speech to allow the not-so-studious students to roll their eyes and look at each other. "Settle down," he warns, looking up from his glasses.

"Miku, you will be working with Teto; Piko, Meiko, and Lily, you will be a group of three; Al and Ann, you are partners; and that leaves Madoka and Kaito. Any questions?"

My heart almost lurches out of my chest and my eyes almost fly out of their sockets. Excuse me? You have _me _working with _Kaito? _I want to ask if I can change my partner, but that will come across as rude. I don't even bother to look at Miku's reaction. She has probably exploded already at this point. I don't even try to look at Kaito, but out of the corner of my eye, I can see him wink and flash that stupid, stupid, _stupid _signature smirk of his.


	7. The Phone Call

**Chapter Seven**

It's finally…

the weekend.

I can hardly pick myself up after the week I've had. It seems like it's been forever since I've felt a Saturday. After a couple minutes of lazily lying face-down on my couch, I rub my eyes and stretch. Suddenly, I can feel my cell phone buzzing in my jean pocket. I pick it up, sit back down, and face the snowy window as I press the green call button.

"Hello?" I ask. I can hear a muffle, some loud music, and then some voices in the background. I don't recognize the number. "Hello?" I try again.

"Sorry, Madoka-san," says a voice. I tilt my head not recognizing the voice. "It's Len Kagamine, from school." I smile right away.

"How'd you get my number?" I ask, suspiciously, but with a giggle.

"Miku told me."

"How'd she get my number?"

"Look, do you want to hang out sometime?" he asks. Then through the phone, I hear a yell and what sounds like Len being tackled. Instinctively, I stand up with a troubled expression on my face. "Sorry, that was Rin," he says. I sit back down and stifle a laugh. Another muffled sound follows.

"Who is this?" I hear Rin's voice through the phone.

"Um, Madoka?" I say, now fully amused.

"Did Len just try to ask you out, because-?"

I hear another sound of someone being tackled. I hold the phone away from my mouth and laugh. I hear another yell, what sounds like "give me back my phone", and a muffled sound of it being passed back to Len.

"Sorry about that," Len says over the phone. I sigh and chuckle.

"It's fine. What was that you were asking me?" I ask, just for kicks.

"Oh, um… would you like to hang out with me? I mean, if that's okay with you. We could uh, play video games, or eat lunch, or I could even drive you around in the road roller (another obnoxious laugh from Rin)…"

I laugh and widen my eyes. "You guys have a road roller?" I ask. "I'm in!"

As soon as I arrive at Rin and Len's house, I run up to the front door, painted yellow, and ring the doorbell. I hear a bark, a yell, a crash, and someone calling "I've got it!". Wow, they must have a really crazy household! I smile as the door opens in front of my face. In front of me stands Len, with blonde hair tossed all over his head. He's wearing a grey hoodie, light-wash jeans, and a yellow wristband that reads _Camp Ottawa – 2013._ I smile at his ruffled-up hair.

"Was that Rin?" I ask, ruffling his hair up even more. He laughs and pushes my hand away from his head.

"Maybe," he admits. "Come on in," he says, holding the door open for me. I step into their large, modern house and take off my tan Ugg boots. "So, what do you want to-?"

Suddenly, Rin comes running in and jumps on Len's back, sending him crashing to the floor. My jaw drops open as Len gasps in pain. "Madoka's here!" she announces to the world. Rin hops off of Len, whose leg I'm sure shouldn't be in that position, and hugs me. I almost stumble back as well, but instead, I end up crashing into a vase on the table behind me! Len stands up, his sea-green eyes huge.

"Madoka! You just broke a vase!" he half-yells. I almost scream, but nothing comes out.

"I-I'm just… I so sorry, Len, please, please, _please _let me stay!" I whine.

"Madoka-chan, nobody ever said you had to leave! Plus the broken vase, that's totally fine! Seeu can just clean it up when she gets down here!" Rin tells me.

"Seeu!" Rin calls. "Seeu!" she yells, louder the second time. Down the glass spiral staircase comes a thin girl in a peach, black, and white maid's dress. Upon seeing the broken vase, Seeu's young face scrunches into a wrinkle. She has long, curly strawberry-blonde hair that cascades down past her waist.

"Rin, how many times have I told you to stay away from your mother's vase?" Seeu asks, her high voice echoing through the large room. Rin dramatically lifts her head up to the high ceiling and groans.

"It wasn't me! It was that girl that Len dragged in!" Rin laughs, winking at me. Even I laugh.

Seeu sighs. "I'm Seeu, the housekeeper of these two terrible twins," she sighs. I nod my head at her bad attempt at humor. "And you are?"

"I'm Madoka Soma," say, shaking her hand. Len's shoulders sag. After Seeu leaves (my guess is to get a broom to sweep up the pieces), Len walks up closer to me.

"I'm sorry, Madoka. I guess you probably want to leave now," he sighs.

"Are you kidding me?!" I laugh, "I love it here!"


	8. The Road Roller Rampage

**Chapter Eight**

Rin, Len, and I all lay sprawled across the yellow carpet in Len's room. In front of Rin is a pink and lilac fashion magazine. She flips a page with her cheek leaning against her fist. Len and I are sharing a beanbag while playing Portal 2 on his PS3. He pauses the game and checks his watch.

"Madoka-san, your mom said you should go home at five. It's already four-fifteen," Len reminds me. I exhale as Rin looks up from her magazine.

"You should probably take her on the road roller now, like we planned," Rin says quietly. Len looks up at her.

"Huh?" he asks. Rin tilts her head pointedly.

"The road roller," she repeats. Len nods his head.

"Right!" he says, pushing himself off the beanbag. I look up at him. "Madoka, would you like to go on the road roller with me?" Len asks, with a grin on his face.

"Are you sure this is really safe?" I ask him, standing up as well. Rin only chuckles.

"No," she snorts, smirking. I ignore her.

"Of course. Well, only when I'm driving. When Rin is behind the wheel, nobody knows what's going to happen," Len warns me. Even Rin laughs at this.

"That's probably true, now that I think about it," she confesses. I shake my head at Rin's silliness. She's a lot different at home than she is at school around Len. At school they're so… distant. I wonder if this is because of Neru.

As soon as we get to their second garage (specifically for the road roller, as Rin informed me), I hop from one foot to the other in anticipation. Len reaches inside his shirt for a necklace with a pair of keys hanging from it. Realizing that Len has them, Rin's eyes widen into saucers and she glares at him.

"You've had the keys the whole time!" yells Rin, clenching her tiny fists tightly. Len, in realization of his mistake, stutters before Rin comes running at him. She jumps right on him and tackles him to the ground in anger. Now on top of his stomach, Rin starts tickling Len furiously. Len starts laughing so hard that he can't move. I just grit my teeth and consider my current options. Suddenly, Rin kicks Len in his leg and snatches the keys from his hands. "They're mine now!" she cackles.

"Rin!" Len yells, still laughing. He jumps up off the ground in one swift motion and grabs her arms, trying to snatch them back. I laugh and lean against the yellow road roller.

"I'm sorry," I say, shaking my head, "What is it that we're fighting over?" Both Rin and Len stop fighting and turn their heads toward me. Suddenly, Len grabs the keys back from Rin and hops into the road roller.

"Hah! I win!" he says, laughing. He evens his crazy hair back to normal. Rin hops in the back while I get in the passenger seat. Len pushes the keys into the road roller and the engine starts. He laughs again. Suddenly, I'm not feeling so safe with Len driving.

Len speedily rams the road roller out into the backyard grass. I scream and clutch the sides of my seat in fear. Rin seems used to this, however. He turns onto the street and starts running red lights. Something about this makes me believe Len doesn't yet have his driver's license. "Len!" I yell, "I thought you had like- some kind of closed course for this! This is a real street! With innocent cars!"

Rin almost falls out of her seat laughing. "Don't be silly," she says. Len only has his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he concentrates on the road. I think he looks totally adorable like that and all, but right now, I'm too busy screaming in alarm as he nearly crashes into a school bus to pay any more attention.

Suddenly, Len swerves back around in the middle of the road as a police siren wails adjacent from us. My jaw drops and so do my hopes for survival. "Len!" I shout as the yellow road roller shoots into a public park.

Next thing I know, we're all covered in mud and the road roller is on its side. My head is spinning like I just got off of a rollercoaster. Again, I'm pretty sure Len's leg isn't supposed to be twisted in that position. I can hear Rin's distorted laughing over my own blurry thoughts. As soon as my _vision _clears up, I realize the awkward position Len and I are in. I am laying sprawled under him as he tries to push himself off of me. Our eyes lock onto each other's shocked expressions, but I guess Len is too startled to move. Instead, like a spider, I crawl out from under him as his gaze follows me. However, a strand of my long brown hair is stuck under his palm.

"Ouch," I say, as we both quickly scramble to get up. I grasp my scalp in discomfort. Len's face quickly snaps back from its tangled state and is replaced with one of concern.

"Are you okay?" he asks, helping me up. His eyes dart to anything but mine.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," I say. Rin nearly jumps on Len, but he dodges just in time. Instead, she comes crashing into the underside of the road roller.

"That was awesome!" she yells, despite her crash, which looked like it seriously hurt.

"Are _you_ okay, Rin?" asks Len, trying desperately to forget about him falling over me. Rin nods her head furiously.

"That was the best! Wasn't it, Madoka?" she laughs, her blue eyes wide and staring at me with excitement. I raise an eyebrow, but smile anyway.

Len's cheeks just turn really red. Almost as if it's contagious, mine start to do the same. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly and stares at the ground. I look at the clear sky and bite my bottom lip uneasily. Rin is too busy picking the mud and filth out of her hair to notice.

"Um, Len," I say quietly. I know he heard me, but he still doesn't want to look directly at me. I don't blame him. "It's four-forty-five. We should be heading home," I suggest. Len finally looks up at me, but none of our blushes are going away. Rin seems to finally notice too, and her eyes narrow at being the third wheel.

"Yeah, Len," she says pointedly, "I think it's time for Madoka-san to leave." I bite my lip again uncomfortably and shift my weight.

"Rin makes a good point," I admit, though I feel like she hates me now. Len just stares down at the ground. Great, now I've got two people who aren't willing to look at me.


	9. Dance Committee

**Chapter Nine**

It's a dark, chilly Monday afternoon, and I don't think I've ever felt this foggy in my entire life. I feel sullen and drained of energy walking from Language, my last core class. However, I brighten up as I remember the wild Saturday I had with Rin and Len. An awkward smile creeps upon my flushed face as I remember the incident with the road roller.

"Hi!" I hear a loud voice in front of me. I jerk my head up in shock. Right in front of my face stands a green-haired girl with an orange dress. She has a bright freckled face that carries a huge smile. "I'm Gumi Megpoid!" she smiles, reaching out her hand and leaning forward even closer to my face. I smile awkwardly at the gesture and take it politely.

"Hi, Gumi, I'm Madoka." I say.

"You're new here, aren't you?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. I nod my head. "I really like that outfit you're wearing," she says, eyeing me from head to toe. I take a step back and uncomfortably thank her. "There isn't a chance you'd want to be on the Dance Committee," she asks. I tilt my head in confusion.

"There's a Dance Committee?" I ask, now interested. I walk beside her as we get to the locker area.

"Totally! Did your old school not have one or something?" Gumi asks. I shake my head.

"Well, I'm head of the Dance Committee, and we need a lot more members this year. You look like a perfect representative!" she compliments me.

I smile widely. "Thanks! So, who's on it this year already?"

"Just me, Sweet Ann, Luka, and Ia," she answers. I don't know half the people she mentioned. I look fascinated, wanting to meet everyone!

"I'm totally in!" I beam. Gumi shifts her weight from toe to toe in a restless, vivacious dance.

"Yay!" she squeals, jumping up and down. I have a feeling I'm going to like her. "What class are you going to last?" she asks.

"Special," I read from my schedule. "Gumi, what is that?"

"Well, now that you decided you wanted to be on the Dance Committee, that's going to be your class!" she informs me, clearly thrilled. I smile. I can't wait to meet Luka and Ia, the two others on the Dance Committee!

As soon as I push open the door, Gumi follows behind me. "Alright, guys, we've got a new member!" she announces.

I wave awkwardly. Sweet Ann appears delighted to see my face again. Today, she is wearing a silvery dress that resembles her white one from my first day. Except on this one, the lace is black, and her beautiful, long blonde hair is swept up with a black clip in it to match.

The other two girls in the room I can only guess are Luka and Ia. They seem to resemble each other, but the girl on the left is taller, wearing a long black dress and has long, pink hair. The girl on the right is smaller, meeker, and is wearing light pink. She has pearl-colored hair that, in the front, two small sections are braided into two braids while the rest falls behind her back.

"Girls, this is Madoka. Madoka, welcome to Dance Committee," says Gumi proudly. All three other girls wave back at me.

"Hi, I'm Luka," says the tall girl in black. She has a mature, motherly voice and figure. "I'm in charge of music," she adds.

"I'm Ia, Luka's sister," smiles the girl with the two braids. The resemblance between the two seems to connect clearer. "I'm in charge of the social part."

"I'm Ann. I'm also in your English class," says Ann, smiling openly. I smile back at all the girls. "I'm in charge of decorations," she speaks humbly.

Gumi suddenly seems distant and pensive, wrapped in deep thought. "Guys, what is Madoka going to be in charge of?" she asks. Everyone seems to concentrate as well.

"Well, I could use some help with music," admits Luka.

"Same with me for decorations," adds Sweet Ann.

"Those flyers aren't going to make themselves," utters Ia.

Gumi and I both exchange a look in unison. "Maybe you could help everyone with everything!" she suggests. I nod considerably at the idea.

"Yeah!" agrees Ia, cheering up a little. Luka nods as well with a toss of her long pink hair. Sweet Ann expresses an approving smile.

"Alright, let's get started," says Gumi, shifting her weight with her hand on her hip.

"One second," I say, running out of the room while holding up my finger behind them. Gumi stares after me, a muddled countenance on her face. As soon as the door shuts behind me, I dash around the corner, stopping at a drinking fountain in the hallway. A large jumble of words begins to form lyrics in my head as the clear water shoots out of the fountain. "Why not, scream out, give up, just a bunch of noise…" I think in my head. However, it just doesn't sound right. It's too…

Sad.

What I thought would bring happiness to others can't even satisfy myself.


	10. Lunch Bunch

**Chapter Ten**

Tuesday afternoon, I head off to lunch. Miku, Len, and Rin all told me to sit at their table for today. I can't help but feel the least bit sorry for Teto having to sit all alone.

"There you are, Madoka," says a voice that sounds like it belongs to Miku. I try to shape my face into a smile.

"Yeah, I was just going to lunch. Maybe we could um, walk together," I sigh. Miku looks up at me, knowing something is wrong.

"Madoka, is there something up? Because if there is-?"

"It's just… Have you ever thought about what Teto does all during lunch?" I ask. Miku takes a second to contemplate on my question while we enter the busy lunchroom.

"Well, now that I think about it, I don't see her in here too often. Actually, I don't see her at all!" Miku says over the noise, her two long teal ponytails swinging behind her as we pace to her lunch table.

"Exactly. I was just with her on Friday, and well… she has to face a lot since she's all alone out in the garden every day," I inform her. Miku looks down.

"Maybe tomorrow we could invite her to sit with us," she suggests. I nod my head, but inside, I'm asking _why not today?_

When I sit down, I look at the members of my table. I warm up a little, seeing that they're all people that I know. Miku, Rin, Len, Gumi, Luka, and Kaito all sit there. At the surrounding table, however, are Neru, Meiko, Lily, and a couple other girls from Dance that I haven't really talked to yet.

From a table neighboring us stands a tall man with long purple hair and a strange white kimono. _How strange, _I think. Suddenly, as he turns around and heads toward our table, my eyes widen in shock as I realize he's a _student. _Thousands of questions run through my head between this and when he sits down next to me. He immediately starts talking with Kaito.

Kaito whispers something to him and points at me. I instantly stop staring and start picking at my rice ball. The strange man… err, um, _student _turns in his seat to face me.

"Hello, I'm Gakupo Kamui," he introduces himself. As soon as I look up at him, he leans back in his seat and looks away, crossing his legs. Kaito snickers. I stare at the both of them, simply confused.

"Shut up, Kaito," he growls. I bite my lip to keep from laughing too.

"Hi, Kamui-senpai," I nod. Kaito full-out bursts into laughter. I half-snort and give a look that falls somewhere between annoyed and amused.

"He's in our grade," Kaito says between laughs. Gakupo nods slowly. My eyes widen in shock. _That _is in our grade?

"Sorry about that," I say, trying my best to not give into the giggles that build up inside of me. Miku, who caught the whole scene, pulls me aside for a second.

"Don't talk to those two. Kaito made some kind of deal with Gakupo that had to do with you," Miku whispers. I raise an eyebrow suspiciously.

"What kind of deal?" I ask, after making sure Kaito and Gakupo were out of earshot.

"I wish I could tell you, but you know Kaito is," Miku sighs.

"Why don't you just break up with him?" I ask. Miku leans against her palm and looks down.

"Just like you're probably wondering why I don't invite Teto to sit with us today," she mutters. Something in her eyes starts to fog up. Suddenly, more lyrics form in my head. "It's just another day… With no reason to be kept… At a distance from them… You tried your hardest," I think. Miku looks up at me, but I am too pensive to really notice. The words "when they don't understand… you end up wanting to be alone…" starts swirling around in between lyrics and lines. My eyebrows squiggle up as I think harder.

"Madoka? Madoka, are you okay?" asks Miku. "You look really upset," she says, waving a hand in front of my face, then resting it on my shoulder and shaking it gently. I shake my head up in shock.

"Oh, um, I'm fine," I sigh. There's a silence between us. "Okay, not really," I admit.

Miku looks worried. "Madoka-san, what's up?" she asks me.

"There's just been all these lyrics and stuff I my head," I say, "I don't even know where they're coming from, or what they mean," I stutter. Miku looks down.

"Lyrics?" she asks, after taking a bite of ramen. "What do you mean?"

"You know, like, words to songs. They just… appear in my head!" I exhale.

"Madoka, this is amazing!" exclaims Miku. I raise my eyebrows.

"It is?" I ask, the entire table now looking at me.

"Of course!" Miku says, then turning to Len, who is alert because of the sudden outburst.

"What is that supposed to mean? What's amazing?" Len fires questions at Miku, who is hopping up and down in her seat.

"Madoka is a songwriter," Miku explains to Len.

"I am?" I ask. Len tilts his head, now attentive.

"Yes! Only a real songwriter can really feel their own lyrics like Madoka does!" Miku says. I am probably more confused than anyone else.

"…feel their lyrics?" asks Len, looking into my eyes. I want to look away, but the deep emotion expressed in Len's cerulean eyes is so… intense… just like when I was thinking of the words…

"Oh my gosh!" Miku exclaims. I jerk my head up again.

"Miku, you have _got _to stop that!" I groan. Gakupo looks at me again.

"But look! You were just thinking again!" she says. I don't think I've ever seen her more excited about anything in our entire five days together.

"Thinking? That's completely normal!" I complain.

"No, you were thinking about song lyrics, weren't you?" she clarifies. I slowly nod my head. Len leans forward in his seat, Rin turns around in her chair, Luka slowly removes her headphones, Gumi's eyes widen, Gakupo crosses his legs, and Kaito's eyebrows narrow in curiosity.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Look, Madoka. Tell us what you were thinking. Everything."


	11. Lost in His Eyes

**Chapter Eleven**

"Everything?" I clarify. Miku nods her head furiously. "Well, I guess the first words went something like… I don't know," I sigh, "I can't remember."

"You mean, you don't remember anything?" Miku asks. I shake my head.

"As far as lyrics go, no. But, I _do _remember being upset about what I had written in my head. I mean, lyrics are supposed to make you happy… but these… I felt empty and alone when writing them," I admit. Len looks down. Gumi looks away.

"Not all lyrics are supposed to make you feel happy," whispers Rin, her head leaning on her fist. "I would know, a lot of the songs that I sing are so…"

"Dark," Len finishes. The twins exchange glances and Rin leans on Len's shoulder. I smile at how cute they are together- when they're not fighting, that is.

"Sometimes my songs aren't all sunshine and lollipops," Gumi admits. "Well, unlike me, of course," she laughs, flipping her green hair. Rin giggles and flicks her.

"I don't think I can really say the same about my songs," says Kaito.

"Yeah, Double Rainbow wasn't exactly the shadiest song you've ever sang," laughs Gakupo.

"Well, sometimes I find myself singing along to Canterella," says Luka.

"Yeah, but Magnet was quite _interesting _too," winks Kaito. Luka crosses her arms across her chest. Miku's face turns bright red as she looks away from Luka.

I smile down to myself. "Thanks, you guys are so supportive," I say. Len smiles at me. Again, his deep sea-green eyes….

I shake my head. I _have _to stop getting absorbed in his eyes. "Are you okay, Madoka?" he asks. I blink and nod my head.

"Yeah. I'm just fine, actually," I sigh, hiding a smile. Suddenly, I can hear my heart beating more rapidly as it rings through my ears. I can feel my cheeks turning pinker than ever. I look down. Rin bites her lip and looks away. I think she knows what's going on- and she doesn't like it. I'm not sure if I like it or not, and plus, I don't even know what's going on.

All I really know right now is that Len's eyes are something close to magic.

As soon as the bell rings, marking the end of lunch, I run out of the cafeteria, unsure of the strange emotions I am starting to feel. _Ugh, that blonde hair is driving me crazy, _I think. I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out what's up.

Len seems to know. It hardly took any time before he ran up to me and spotted me. I bite my lip and look away, hopefully preventing any emotions from showing. I can't look at him anyway- I'll drown in the sea of his eyes.

"Madoka-sama, are you okay?" he asks, stepping closer to me. I try to casually lean against my locker without looking at him. "You were kind of looking at me funny," he says. I blink. "But now, you're not really looking at me at all," he mutters. I sigh.

"Sorry, um, it's nothing," I lie. Len sighs too.

"Madoka, why don't you trust me like you trust Miku?" he asks. Shocked at the words he said, I lift my head up and stare at him, wide-eyed.

"I- I…" I stutter, "That's not it, I swear!" I half-yell.

"Then why won't you even look at me?" Len asks, his blonde hair shadowing his sapphire eyes. I want to burst out something- but I don't know what.

"It's… I don't know," I whisper. Len shakes his head. Suddenly, a cold expression runs across his face as if he's seen a ghost.

"I-It wasn't because of the road roller thing, was it?" he asks, staring at me. Suddenly, my already heated face turns bright red.

"R-road roller? You mean… right after it crashed…?" I stammer. Len nods his head once. I bite my lip and slide further against my locker.

"I am _so _sorry about that whole thing," Len sighs. "I-I was trying to just forget about it. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable," he says softly, avoiding my eyes as well.

"See, now you're not looking at me," I giggle. He snaps back to life, and a grin slips onto his face. He chuckles, leaning on the locker next to mine. However, he holds my stare. I can't look away… again.

"Sorry, u-uh… I should probably get to class now," he hesitates. I try to say something too, but it only comes out as a helpless stutter. I watch in silence as he walks away from my locker. As he walks, something slips from his grasp. As I lean forward, I realize it's a yellow notebook. More students begin to file out into the hall, creating traffic in every way.

"Wait! Len! You dropped something!" I call after him. Over all the noise, I don't think he could have had a chance of hearing me. Instead of calling again, I run, shoving other students aside to get to the notebook. As soon as I pick it up, I stumble, trying to find the English room so I could deliver it to him. Oh, right. Len's not in my English class. I bite my lip, sticking the notebook under my arm as I make my way through the crowded halls.

Suddenly, it hits me (no, not literally). I know why I can't even look at Len. The emotion in his eyes… is love. I'm afraid to return it… but why?

Perfect. Another piece of this problem I have to dig into.


	12. Sneaking a Peek

**Chapter Twelve**

As soon as I get home, I hang my coat up on the rack, kick my boots off my feet, stuff the last of my rice ball in my mouth, and dash straight up the stairs. I have got to see what's in the notebook. It's the only easy way to see how Len truly feels about me. If it's anything strong, it'll for sure be in the notebook!

Suddenly, I feel a pang in my heart as I realize how truly wrong this whole thing is. I sit on my bed with the closed notebook sitting on my lap. I feel like Teto's pink notebook- torn in two halves.

I clench my teeth and turn to the first page. An amazing sketch of Rin fills up the entire page. In the drawing, Rin is sitting on the edge of a rocky cliff, facing the warm gradient sunset. She is wearing a washed-out daffodil colored dress, and her beautiful golden hair flies forward in front of her face. Her eyes are closed, and her arm is reaching out to something- something unreachable that doesn't show on the page. In the bottom right corner is Len's signature- a beautiful calligraphy that dances on the page.

I am mesmerized by the beauty of the drawing. I can't look away- it's even more capturing than Len's own sea-green eyes. As I turn the next page, it's blank. I keep turning pages, until I get to one with a pencil sketch of Miku. It seems different from the first drawing of Len. Hearts surround Miku's posed figure, and the word "diva" is written at the top in roughly shaded bubble letters. I squint at the picture. In the corner is written _by Miku_ in cursive. I smile to myself.

On the next page is a song written in illegible handwriting. It differs so greatly from Len's beautiful signature. I can only make out the words "know for now", "not alone", and "heart so big". The rest of it is a bunch of spidery writing.

On the next page is a stick-figure drawing of Miku. Looks like I'm not the only one who's touched Len's journal. I flip the page. On this one is a sepia photograph of Rin and Len together. I smile. Len stands on the left side of Rin, smiling widely at her. He has his arms wrapped around her. Rin hugs him, kissing him on the cheek with her eyes closed. I giggle at her adorability.

I turn the page. On the next one is another picture of Rin, with her hand over the camera lens. She's smiling anyway. As if it's contagious, I smile as well. In no time, I find myself blinking a ton, and my vision gets blurry.

Suddenly, my phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I fumble with it, dropping the notebook. When I get a hold of it, I press the green button and bring it to my ear. "Hello?" I ask lightly, clearing my throat.

"Hey, Madoka? Is there a chance you would have Len's notebook?" says a voice. I know it could only belong to Rin. My face runs cold. "He says he was talking with you in the hall, and that's the last time he saw it," Rin explains. I widen my eyes. I still haven't seen the whole thing. My memory suddenly flashes back to a couple minutes ago, when I realized how wrong this whole thing was. I bite my lip indecisively.

"Len's notebook?" I stall.

"Yeah, it's bright yellow. Have you seen it? He's kind of freaking out right now," Rin says, a concerned edge to her voice.

"Um," I stutter. _He's kind of freaking out right now. _I bite my lip harder. _Freaking out. _I stare at the ceiling. _He wants it back! _"I uh, I actually have it with me right now…" I say. "It's in my bag," I add, hoping I didn't give away the fact that I was recently looking through it.

"It is?" Rin asks, sighing of relief. I feel like I did the right thing.

"Yeah."

"Hold on, Len wants to talk to you," Rin says, pulling the phone away from her mouth. I can hear Len grabbing it.

"You have it?" Len asks. I sigh.

"Uh-huh. It's in my bag right now," I answer. I can hear Len sigh of relief as well.

"Is there a chance you could find me and give it back tomorrow?" he asks.

"Of course," I sigh.

"Oh, and um, don't look through it. It's kind of personal," he adds. I look down and close my eyes.

"Personal?" I ask. I mentally slap myself. Out of all the things I could have said right there, _that _was what came out of my mouth?

"Yeah. Um, I'm just glad _you _have it, and not like, Neru or anything," Len says awkwardly.

"Why not Neru?" I ask.

"Was that a joke?"

"I dunno."

"I've gotta go, um… text me?" Len asks awkwardly. I smile and shake my head.

"Of course, Len. See you tomorrow!" I hold back a laugh. As soon as I hang up, I burst into laughter. I have no idea why I'm so… bipolar around him. I sigh, only to keep laughing again.


	13. Hugging in Public

**Chapter Thirteen**

As soon as I get to school on Wednesday, Len runs up to find me. "Madoka! You're here!" he exclaims. "Do you have the notebook?" he asks, holding his breath. I pull it out from behind my back and smile. "Thank goodness," he breaths, taking it from my hand. He sighs of relief, then suddenly gasps. "Did you read anything?" he asks. I look away and shake my head. He smiles and hesitates.

Suddenly, Len wraps me in a giant hug around my waist. I can hardly breathe. He holds it for what seems like forever. As soon as I relax a bit from the shock, I find my cheek pressed against his chest. I can't keep back a smile as I am wrapped tightly in his arms and immersed in his aroma. As soon as he lets go, a blush fades onto his face, and his blonde hair falls across his deep sea-green eyes. I'm sure that I look the same way.

"Sorry, um…" Len stammers, rubbing the back of his neck. I tilt my head and look down.

"No, it's okay," I smile. No matter how hard I bite my lip, I can't hold back a grin. "Really," I assure him, finally meeting his uncomfortable gaze.

As soon as the bell rings, I find myself in my seat for Songwriting. "So, is Len a good hugger?" teases Miku. My eyes widen in shock.

"You _saw?_" I ask, then burst into laughter. Miku nods. "Wait, did everyone?" I whisper, suddenly not laughing anymore. Miku exchanges a glance with Rin, then they both nod. I shake my head, chuckling.

The door cracks open, and Len comes walking in. Miku nudges me in the ribs. I glare at her, still half-laughing. "Hey, what if I did that to you every time Kaito came in the room?" I ask her. Rin practically falls out of her seat. Miku takes a heavy breath and kicks my calf, her face turning red.

As soon as Len sits down, Mrs. Tokara comes in as well, wearing a similar outfit from Friday. This time, her simple back pumps are tipped in white, and her white blouse has cream buttons all the way down to her black knee-length skirt. She also wears a short red scarf that complements the whole outfit wonderfully.

"Okay, today is the fourth day of working on our songs for the band competition!" she says, excitedly. "Alright, separate into your bands," she says. "Wait! Do you all have your notebooks?" she asks. Len and I exchange a glance and smile down to ourselves with rosy cheeks. However, my smile vanishes when I see Teto shuffling her feet in the corner of the room.

I hesitate. "Uh, Mrs. Tokara?" I ask. Now that I have her attention, I can't go back. "Teto doesn't uh, have her notebook," I say strongly.

"Why not?" Mrs. Tokara asks, with a raise of her sharp eyebrow.

"She um, she lost it," I say. Out of the corner of my eye, Teto sighs of relief.

"Okay. Teto, you can borrow some pages of Neru's notebook for today. I'm sure she'll be willing to share," Mrs. Takara says, eyeing Neru intently. Teto swallows and nods her head.

As soon as Len, Miku and I gather in the side of the room, Miku's face brightens up.

"We should do a love song!" she suggests, staring at me with an evil grin on her face. I swear, I could kill her right here and now. Len's face contorts into some kind of frown.

"No way. I was writing some lyrics in my notebook. They're kind of deep, though," he says. Miku turns her head around, shrugging her shoulders.

"I was messing around on my piano last night," says the teal-haired diva. "I came up with a melody. It was really… pretty," she swoons.

"I kind of saw some inspiration last night," I admit. Len and Miku both turn to face me. "A drawing. It was really good," I clarify. Something hardens in Len's eyes.

"Right! We should let the songwriter here write the song!" Miku laughs, nudging me. Len chuckles, loosening up a bit.

"If you want, I could write something down," I suggest with a shrug of my shoulders. Miku nods. I open my strawberry-colored notebook and flip to a blank page. Suddenly, Teto catches my eye on the other side of the room. Rin and Neru are arguing about something, while Teto sits in the corner with her head down silently. I wish I could do something. Instead, I write.

_They always laughed at you but you never tried to fight back_

_And although you tried your best, you could never guess_

_It would all be swept away by the rain_

Miku leans over my page. "How'd you think of that so quickly?" she marvels. I shrug.

"Keep writing," Len whispers, gazing at the lyrics on the page.

_And when that new umbrella was torn away in the wind_

_I knew by a print or two that umbrella had_

_Gone to something like a stray trapped in the rain_

I pause. "Why'd you stop?" Miku asks, looking up at me. I shrug.

"I guess… I just need a bit more inspiration," I say, an idea coming to my head. "Len, toss me your notebook!" I say. His eyes widen. "What's so personal in there that you keep hidden?" I ask.

"Song lyrics… and drawings and stuff…" he admits, keeping hold of his notebook.

"You trust me, right? Can I at least see the first page?" I ask. Len flips open the front cover and hands me the drawing.

"You drew this?" I ask, just making sure. Len nods, a blush falling onto his cheeks. His turquoise eyes refuse to meet mine. "Len, it's spectacular! Why don't you show this to anybody?" I ask. His blonde hair falls over his abysmal eyes. He doesn't answer.

_It's just another day when they hate you being alive_

_With no reason to be kept at a distance from_

_Them when every time you tried your hardest_

_What did I do to make them all want to leave me behind?_

_And when they don't understand you end up wanting to be alone_

Miku's eyes widen. "Madoka! That's amazing!" she breaths. "I just wish I had words to express how I'm feeling right now- just like you can!" she sighs.

_Why not add up all the words you were just trying to scream out_

_Put them to a bunch of notes and let me sing them_

_How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?_

Miku smiles at me. "I'm not _that _bad a communication," she jokes.

_But you wouldn't give up_

_Surely getting better every day that you try_

_In an instant you can make me sing for just you and I_

_So keep your words and let me sing them for the world to hear_

Miku exhales with a smile on her face. "I can't wait to be able to hear this," she says, eyes wide. I beam at her amazement.

"It's nothing really," I say modestly.

"No, Miku's right," Len says in a deep voice. "These lyrics are incredible!" My cheeks burn a bright red as I push a loose strand of hair behind my soft ear.

"Thanks, you guys, but really," I say, "I actually don't understand half of what I just wrote down," I admit. Len and Miku exchange a glance.

"Then… where do those words come from?" Miku asks. Yet another mystery that needs to be solved.


	14. The Perfect Group

**Chapter Fourteen**

When the bell rings for lunch, I immediately head out to the school's indoor garden to talk to Teto. I make sure to bring my notebook with me. My face flushes and a smile forms on my face as I remember Miku and Len's compliments from earlier today. I can already imagine what the song will be like… perfect.

I push open the door, carrying my lunch bag and notebook, into the garden. As soon as she sees me, Teto's eyes soften and she gives me a small wave. "Hey!" I smile. She smiles back. I sit down next to her. "I brought my notebook this time," I say.

"Oh. Have you guys had any luck with your song yet?" she asks.

"Yeah. It's awesome!"

"I'm sure it is," Teto says, looking at the grass below. "You've got the perfect group!" she says.

"I do?"

"Yeah! You have Miku, our school's best singer! You've got Len, who's _king _on guitar and drums, and look at yourself! Word's spread across the school that you're a great songwriter," Teto breaths.

"Oh, that? That's just some silly lie that Miku made up," I murmur.

"Lie?" Teto asks. "I watched your group during Songwriting today. It's nowhere close to a lie. Not everyone has that kind of talent," Teto tells me.

"You watched our group?" I ask Teto.

"Yeah. And you know what I noticed?" she asks, with a smile on her face. "You three are perfect together. They're really counting on you, too. I mean, look at Miku. Did you even _see _how amazed she was at your writing? And especially Len, I think he really likes you!" Teto teases. I flick her, laughing.

"Likes me? No way," I say, blushing.

"Come on, he hugged you in front of the world this morning," Teto laughs. A drop of sweat falls off my forehead as I roll my eyes.

"Did _everyone _see that?!" I ask to the glass ceiling. Teto laughs harder. It's not long before I join in. Suddenly, I hear the door swing open. Speak of the devil. Len and Miku walk into the garden smiling.

"Is there a little bit of extra room?" Miku asks, her voice echoing through the garden. Teto and I exchange a glance and hold back laughter.

"Of course! Come sit down by us," I say. Miku and Len do as I tell them to.

"Miku-sama, Len-sama, your song is amazing," says Teto with a drop of her head. Miku beams with pride.

"Thanks, but it was all Madoka," she says, nudging my shoulder.

"Speaking of our song, shouldn't we work on it right now?" asks Len. I nod.

"Is there any chance… that I could help?" Teto asks quietly. Miku, Len, and I all share a glance.

"Of course," all three of us say at once, grinning. I open up my notebook. Teto reads what I have so far.

_They always laughed at you, but you never tried to fight back_

_And although you try your best, you could never guess_

_It would all be swept away by the rain_

_And when that new umbrella was torn away in the wind_

_I knew by a print or two that umbrella had_

_Gone to something like a stray trapped in the rain_

_It's just another day when they hate you being alive_

_With no reason to be kept at a distance from _

_Them when every time you tried your hardest_

_What did I do to make them all want to leave me behind?_

_And when you don't understand, you end up wanting to be alone_

_But why not add up all the words you were just trying to scream out_

_Put them to a bunch of notes and let me sing them_

_How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?_

_But you wouldn't give up_

_Surely getting better every day that you try_

_In an instant you can make me sing for just you and I_

_So keep your words, and let me sing them for the world to hear_

When Teto is done reading, she looks at me in amazement. "Madoka-sama, that is amazing! I got to hear bits and pieces of it, but all together, the story that it tells is so good!" she says.

"Thanks, but it's unfinished," I admit. Teto shrugs. Miku and Len both nod.

"Teto is right, though!" Miku says.

"But Madoka, when can we finish it?" Len asks. Suddenly, I get an idea.


	15. Tickle Fits and Arguments

**Chapter Fifteen**

The doorbell rings. I'm so excited that I'm already waiting at the door for Miku and Len. I've invited them to come help write the song after school. I unlock and swing open the door. Miku and Len stand in front of the door eagerly and enthusiastically. Miku is wearing a pair of cute black shorts, a loose, black and white striped sweater and tall black boots. Her turquoise hair complements it perfectly. Len is wearing fitted, ripped blue jeans, a black V-neck tee, and converse sneakers. His blonde hair falls mysteriously across his eyes. Across his back is a dark red guitar.

"I brought my own guitar, but you've got a bass, right?" he asks in a deep voice. I nod my head.

"And I'm assuming you've got a microphone and piano," Miku says lightly. I nod again.

"Come on in, guys." I say. As they step in, I explain to them my thoughts. "As I was setting up downstairs, I realized that we're going to need some other people to back us up with instruments. I mean, most good bands have more than three members," I clarify.

Miku and Len take a moment to consider this. "You're right, but who are we going to get to practice with us?" Miku asks.

"If I'm on guitar, Rin can do bass, or maybe the other way around. We're pretty flexible since we can both play," Len suggests.

"I like your idea, but Rin's in the other band, remember?" I remind him. Len nods his head as we enter my basement. Len sits down next to me on my sofa. Miku sits down across from us on the recliner. "We need someone in another class," I say.

"Kaito is really good on drums," says Miku. Len shrugs, not looking too happy. "It's only a suggestion," she clarifies.

"I know that Luka can play drums pretty well, too," Len counters. Miku nods.

"That's way too many people who can play drums," I laugh, "what about guitar, bass, keyboard, or even backup vocals? _Anything else?_"I ask, clearly desperate.

"Gumi plays guitar," Miku points out. I smile, nodding my head.

"Piko still plays on his DS," Len laughs. I roll my eyes.

"We're being serious, Len!" I groan. Miku laughs at me.

"I know that Gakupo plays flute," Miku says. Len snorts. I shake my head, holding back an obnoxious laugh. I meet Len's eyes, and we burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Miku demands. Len and I only laugh harder.

"Len, shut up," I say in between uncontrollable laughs. He moves closer to me, a devilish smirk on his face. "Ugh! Don't give me that Kaito look!" I giggle, practically falling out of my seat already. Len starts tickling me furiously.

"Don't you ever call me Kaito again!" he laughs, tickling me until I can't feel my stomach anymore. Miku starts laughing at how cute she probably thinks we are. Len finally lets up on me, but our laughter doesn't stop (and neither does Miku's). "There. Gosh, you made me have to go Rin-mode on you," Len says. I giggle again.

"Alright, we should probably start laughing," I say, out of breath. My eyes widen. "I-I mean working!" I yell. This sends Miku into another round of giggles.

"Madoka's probably right," sighs Miku. A smile still remains on her face. "So, we'll get Gumi for backup on guitar?" she asks. Len and I both nod. "And Kaito for drums?" she asks. I nod. Len scowls.

"Why are you still dating him?" he grimaces.

"Why does everybody still care?" Miku counters. The happy mood that lingered in the air finally disappears.

"Guys-" I start.

"Kaito's really good on drums!"

"Yeah, but so am I!"

"But you can't do both drums _and _bass!"

"So? We'll find someone else!"

"That's why I brought up Kaito!"

"Anybody _but _him!"

I bite my lip to keep from screaming as I swing my head back and forth watching them argue. "Both of you, shut up!" I finally give into frustration. Miku frowns. Len stares at me with large eyes. "I can't stand to watch you guys fight like this," I sigh, head in my hands. Len puts his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I didn't know."

"Yeah. Same goes here," Miku breaths heavily. I blink, opening up my notebook.

"Wait. Don't say anything," I say to both of them, flipping to the page with the song. I take out the pencil to write some more.

_And now they praise you for being yourself so don't give in_

_To many who tried their best they could never guess_

_They would look to you for where to go next_

_But then one day you changed into something that you're not_

_And since they don't understand you end up wanting to be alone_

_But why not give up all the phrases you were trying to make up_

_We don't need another lie to put to music_

_How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?_

_And I know that you hate me_

_But whispering is starting without a sound_

_"What a fake, this girl is never gonna stand her own ground"_

_And you would cry, but why insist on crying all alone?_

I put down my pencil and think to myself. "We need a chorus," I say in a monotone voice.

"Huh?" Miku asks, looking up from her lap. Len looks up as well.

"A chorus. Something catchy… that really gets a message across," I say, pensively. Len leans on the couch arm, thinking as well. Miku stares at the wall for motivation.

"Let me see what you wrote," Len says, taking the notebook from me. I bite my lip as he reads. He sighs when he's done. I lose any trace of happiness that may have remained from the tickling. "I just wish… that I could express emotion on paper as well as you can," he says. Suddenly, I think back to his drawings.

"Len, what about the drawing I saw back in Songwriting earlier today?" I ask. He looks up in shock.

"What about it?"

"You know, how beautiful it was. Like, when I saw it, I felt so… I don't know. Like, you didn't want to show it to me. I didn't know why, because it was so _amazing. _And you know, I'll always be there if you ever create anything and you're too afr-" I fade out midsentence.

"The chorus! I've got it!" I shout excitedly. Miku and Len exchange a muddled glance. Suddenly, their faces break out into smiles.


	16. The Janitor's Closet

**Chapter Sixteen**

During the entire Language class, between doodles and sketches of Len and Miku, I work on the chorus. As soon as I sit in my seat, I open my notebook and start writing.

_Create a song and let me sing_

_And all those times you wanted to cry and scream_

_They always passed you by_

_And make a stand_

_Believe in me_

_I'll never let them hurt you again_

_For saying what you feel_

_And then you hear the voices of that "Odds and Ends" sound_

_Ringing out my message they can never keep down_

_Let me hear it now_

_The power of your voice_

I smile at what I wrote. "Madoka-kun!" I hear. My Language teacher stares at me fixedly. I smile guiltily.

"Sorry, I uh- nothing," I stammer.

"En español, por favor," he commands.

"Lo siento," I say, looking down and shutting my notebook and shoving it in my bag. At least I have it written- and the lyrics mean something. I think back to Len's drawing and Teto's ripped notebook. Soon, I find a smile on my face.

When the bell rings, dismissing me to Specials, I nearly jump out of my seat. I'm _extremely _excited to ask Gumi to play guitar for us! I grab my notebook, stuff it in my bag, and start running to our Dance Committee meeting room. In the hall, I stop at my locker to drop off my Language book. As soon as I shut it and turn around, Len stands right in front of me. I almost scream. He starts tickling me again in the ribs. "Len! In public?" I yell, in between irrepressible giggles. He laughs as well, letting go of me. "Len, we're not little kids anymore!" I laugh.

"Soma-sama, will you walk with me to class?" he asks, playing with my name. I punch him in the shoulder.

"We're not even in the same Specials class," I say.

"Please?" he asks, looking into my eyes.

"Quit doing that!" I laugh, swatting at his arm, "You know I hate that, Len!" Len nudges me and chuckles.

"Why?" he asks. I shrug and shake my head. "That is something I really don't get about you, Madoka. Why don't you like my eyes?" he asks.

"It's not that I _don't _like your eyes, it's just- It's probably the other way around, Len, if you really had to know!" I confess. Len seems a bit taken aback by my sudden response.

"Walk with me," he says, taking my hand and walking to the band room.

"Len!" I start, sighing from laughter. "The Dance Committee meets in the faculty room," I say.

"I know. Wait, you're on Dance Committee?" Len asks suddenly. I nod.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"Oh, nothing. Uh, but do you have to do anything with knowing who goes with who?" Len asks me, looking into my eyes.

"Len, you're doing it again!" I drone, looking away. "Plus, what kind of question is that?" I ask, shaking my head. My eyes suddenly widen and a crazy idea pops into my head. "Len, is there a girl?" I toy with him.

"A-A girl? Maybe. No! Why?" Len stammers. I giggle as his cheeks turn bright pink.

"Are you okay, Len?" I laugh, playing it further. This only makes his face redder. He runs his hand through his blonde hair. "You know, just like our lyrics say, you trust me with anything," I say, my laugh fading into a more serious face.

"Anything?" Len asks. I nod.

"Anything," I repeat. Len looks into my eyes and motions for me to follow him. I follow him as he ducks into the janitor's closet. The lights are off in the tight space, and I have limited sight and room to move.

"Soma-sama, will you go to the dance with me?" Len asks, his sweet low voice ringing through my ears.

"Ah, so _I'm _the girl," I joke. I can hear Len chuckle. "Of course," I answer. Suddenly, I can feel his wet lips on mine as he pulls me closer to his chest. I feel his strong hands on my soft pink cheeks. Soon, I close my eyes, only for him to pull away, out of the void he brought me into in the first place.

"Don't tell Rin," I hear Len say suddenly. _Great way to end a kiss, Len._

"R-Rin?" I ask, "Why not?"

"She'll kill you! She already doesn't like us together," Len whispers, "Haven't you noticed?"

I let go of him in confusion. "But… why not? It's not like… I don't get it."

"Me neither. One minute she hates me, the next… It's ridiculous." There's an awkward silence as a strange aroma fills the air.

"Why'd you kiss me?" I hesitantly ask. Silence answers. "Len?"

"I don't know," he mumbles, "Sorry."

"Len, I really like you… But if you know that other people don't, why'd you-"

"Because, just like our lyrics say," he starts. I'm already smiling. "Don't give up, even if they're laughing at you. There's always someone who's not," he finishes.

"Len, that's incredible," I breathe, leaning forward. We both close our eyes, lean in, and reach for the perfect k-

Suddenly, the door creaks open. Standing, a mere silhouette in front of the hallway window…

is Rin Kagamine.


	17. Demanding an Answer

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Len! What are you two doing?" Rin demands. Len and I immediately pull away from each other and blurt out two different lies. Rin rolls her eyes.

"What kind of- ugh!" Rin stutters. "I'm not an idiot!"

"Sorry Rin, we were just-"

"No, you "weren't just"! I'm so tired of you running off with girls and just-! Ugh!" Rin nearly screams, clutching fistfuls of her blonde hair.

I stare at Len intensely. _Running of with girls? _Is that what Rin was angry about? Suddenly, I get a really uncomfortable feeling that I'm not Len's first kiss. Apparently, it shows on my face.

"Madoka-sama, that's not true! It's not what you think!" he starts, a concerned countenance on his creased face. His deep cerulean eyes jump from apologetic to fearful.

"Len, what does she mean _running off with girls?_" I demand.

"Nothing! I don't- You're the only-" Len stammers. Unexpectedly, I feel as if a part of me is being torn in two- just like Teto's notebook.

"Rin! Is this true?" I ask. Len's eyes widen, something brimming inside of them. My voice cracks.

"Yes! I'm not a liar, either!" Rin yells, grabbing Len's arm. "Come on, we have to go. You're late to Jazz Band anyway!" she growls, dragging him out into the hall down in the other direction. "And you're not coming over again, Madoka! Ever!"

She shouldn't have to worry. I'm never even speaking to Len again.

As soon as I get into the faculty room, Gumi, Luka, Ia, and Sweet Ann are already gathered around the table talking and giggling.

"I can't wait! It's going to be so dreamlike with everyone dancing!" Sweet Ann swoons, closing her eyes.

"Are you going with anyone?" Luka asks Ann.

"Of course! My sweet Big Ally-poo," Sweet Ann giggles, flicking Luka in the shoulder. Luka flicks her back in the forehead.

Love. How stupid. It's strange how for a minute you can think one thing about something, then the next- you're totally opposed to even hearing the idea.

"Are you going with anyone?" asks Gumi, seeing me walk in.

"Well, I _was_," I grumble. Ia shows a look of concern.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Who was it?" inquires Luka.

"Are you okay?" Sweet Ann pipes in.

"I'm fine, you guys… I guess. And i-it was uh…" I stutter.

"Who was it? I'll be sure to punch whoever it was straight in the face!" Gumi growls, lifting her fists up.

"Len Kagamine," I sigh. Gumi slams them down on the table and nearly faints.

"_Len Kagamine_? But he's so… nice! He would never-"

"It wasn't really him. Well, it was… but… it was more…" I splutter. "Gumi, has Len ever kissed anyone?" I ask, "O-Or do you know?"

Gumi takes a moment to think. "Well, once in second grade, he kissed Miku, but that was on the cheek… and because of a dare that Kaito made," she tells me.

"Really? That's it?" I ask, contorting my face into a confused frown.

"Yeah. Why?" she asks.

"No reason. On a completely different topic, do you play guitar?" I ask her. Gumi brightens up a little bit.

"Guitar? Heck yeah! Have you ever heard my song My Crush was a Monster Boy?" she says enthusiastically.

"Oh boy, here we go," says Luka, her head in her hands.

"That was all me! Oh, oh! And my other song called Ten Faced! I mean, that didn't really have much guitar in it, but it was _really _good!" she boasts.

"Cool, Gumi. I only needed a simple yes," I sigh. Luka looks at me, with a nod of her head and flip of her hand. "And I'll be sure to listen to those," I quickly add. Luka, Sweet Ann, and Ia all simultaneously give me thumbs up.

"Well, Miku, Len and I are working on our song for Songwriting class, and we all just thought it would be nice if you could play guitar with us," I say. Gumi practically flies out of her seat, her shoulder-length emerald hair flying with her.

"Of course, Madoka-san! I'd love to!" she says, breathlessly. I smile. At least one thing went right at the end of today.


	18. Break-ups and Fake-outs

**Chapter Eighteen**

The next day, during Songwriting, it seems like I'm waiting forever before Len gets in the room. I feel awful for jumping to conclusions and believing Rin so quickly. Miku sits quietly next to me.

"Miku? Where's Len?" I ask.

"Oh, he's sick. Some kind of eye infection, or at least that's what Rin told me," she replies quietly. An eye infection? That can only mean… lots of crying. But Rin told Miku about it, and I should know by now to never trust Rin. Maybe he hates me so much that he doesn't even want to look at me anymore.

"How are we going to write without Len's input?" I ask Miku. She shrugs. For some reason, she seems down as well.

"Miku? What's wrong?" I ask, sitting down on the floor next to her in our group's spot.

"Kaito broke up with me last night," she whispers, closing her eyes.

"Really? He's so… Oh, I could just… _kill him!" _I shriek. Practically the entire room turns to stare at me. Miku sighs heavily and looks down into her lap.

"Don't you get it, Madoka?" she asks, depressed-sounding. I look back into her lethargic blue eyes, which have dark circles under them. "We won't be able to have Kaito play the drums for us," Miku exhales

"Well look at the bright side, Miku," I say. She looks up at me. "I got Gumi to play guitar for us. Plus, Luka plays drums. And, there's always Gakupo there to back us up with flute," I laugh, trying to cheer her up. A grin unwillingly sneaks onto her face. "See, there's that smile," I say, biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"I just thought we would look better with Kaito on the drums," Miku sniffs. "I mean, poor Len would be all alone."

"But if we had Kaito on the drums, poor Len would be arguing with him all the time. Think about that," I point out. Miku sighs and blinks back tears. "Oh, Miku, I'm so sorry. Just, I don't want you to have to be with Kaito anymore," I say, placing my hand lightly on her shoulder.

"You're doing a really bad job of showing it," she laughs, rubbing her eye with her hand.

"Watch out, I don't want you to get an eye infection, too," I joke. Miku giggles along with me. "Alright, we only have fifteen minutes left," I say, "Let's get writing." I open my bubblegum pink notebook.

"Wow, this is a great chorus. When did you add all this?" she asks. I smile.

"Right, I forgot to tell you. I did it in Language," I say. She fakes a shocked expression and punched me lightly in the shoulder. I pick up my pencil and begin to write down my last thoughts.

_All the words have gone, in a second there's nothing_

_Left to say there is no way to keep this going_

_Where am I? Is this a dream? It's fading out now_

_To meet again would be an impossible dream and yet_

_If we were ever to see the end_

_I'd never want us to let this go_

_Though even though I know it's just a dream_

_And after all the things have been said and done_

_Odds and ends would keep a smile_

_No matter what and end your gut_

_Somehow knew this was the end_

_You cry and shout the words you held so tight_

_And had wished with all your might_

_"It's all a lie, you just can't die!"_

_But a hush came down on them_

_Yeah, I know, I'm all alone_

_Why do I never have the strength to save my only friend?_

_You always had believed in me_

_And every tear I'm crying out now, I cry them all for you_

As soon as I put down my pencil, I exhale maybe a little bit too loudly. "What's up?" Miku asks, her ponytails falling over her shoulder.

"I guess it's just that… this is a _lot _of words," I admit. Miku reads over them all, having to flip the page twice.

"We'll make it work," she reassures me. I nod my head. Still, something is tugging at the bottom of my mind. "What else is up?" she asks, sensing it instantly.

"I don't know…" I sigh.

"It's Len, isn't it?" Miku asks, sitting on her knees. "What happened between you two that got Rin so mad?"

"Nothing," I lie. Miku looks hurt. I blink. "Okay, he asked me out and kissed me," I whisper. Miku looks up in shock.

"Madoka, do you know what this means?"


	19. Make-ups and Catch-ups

**Chapter Nineteen**

I find myself sitting on the couch with my cell phone in my hand, roughly ten minutes after I'm home. I'm torn between whether to call Len or not. I want to apologize, but I'm afraid Rin might pick up, and she hates me enough already. Suddenly, a shadow comes across my face. I bite my lip, grab my phone, type in Len's number, and press the green button.

As it rings, I plan out what I am going to say. _Hey Len, I'm sorry. Please come to school tomorrow. I really miss you. _No, too desperate. _Len, sorry about what happened. _No, too casual. _Hello, Len. Are you okay? I would love to see your face in school tomorrow- _No way, too formal.

"Hello?" says a young voice that can only belong to Rin. Just my luck. "Rin, may I please talk to Len?" I ask politely.

"This isn't Madoka, is it?" she asks. I sigh. "Madoka! Len doesn't want to talk to you," she rumbles.

"Please, tell him I'm really, _really _sorry," I plead.

"Uh-uh. He said go away," Rin says.

"Please, Rin. Just this once! _Please_!" I implore. A silence follows. Suddenly, I can hear a muffled sound of what sounds like the phone hanging up. I bite my lip and feel a single, wet, salty tear rolling down my soft pink cheek.

"Madoka?" I hear in the phone. I almost drop it. Len's depressed voice answers.

"Len, oh my gosh, I'm _so _sorry," I cry, "Please come back to school tomorrow!" I say, my voice cracking from sorrow.

"Didn't anybody tell you? I have an eye infection," he mumbles.

"I don't care! I want to see your face again!" I say, frantically. Len sighs quietly.

"Why?" he asks. "I thought you wouldn't even want to look at me again."

"I thought the same thing," I admit.

"You did? Madoka, I-I'm just so sorry…" Len sighs.

"Don't be. I should be the one who's apologizing."

"No, it was my entire fault," he says. There's an awkward silence.

"You're upset again, aren't you?" I ask.

"No, it's just… The song lyrics… They're coming back to me suddenly," he says.

"What do you mean… coming back to you?" I ask in wonder.

"Like, they all make sense to me now!" Len says. I smile to myself.

"Well, that's really weird, considering _I_ don't yet understand them," I admit.

"But you wrote them," Len points out.

"You're right. I did," I agree, "but still, I don't get it." Another silence follows.

"What happened when I was gone?" Len asks.

"Oh, you missed a lot. Kaito broke up with Miku, so she's kind of depressed, Gumi is playing guitar for us, and Luka may be playing drums for us instead of Kaito, oh, and we wrote another verse and chorus, just to name a few things that happened," I list.

"Wait, did you just say Kaito broke up with Miku?" Len asks.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"And she's in depressed?" Len cries.

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Why wasn't I there for her today?" he shouts. I can hear him smack his forehead. I bite my lip and look down.

"Len, it's okay, don't feel bad, she's fine now!" I say.

"No, it's not. I wasn't there for her, when I should have been- Ugh!" I hear Len yell to himself.

"Len, don't be mad at yourself, it's not your fault. She's gotten over it," I sigh, creasing my eyebrows.

"No, really, I have to apologize to her," Len repeats.

"Len, I thought that you were one of the ones who wanted those two to break up," I point out.

"Yeah, at first, but I didn't know it would hurt her this bad!" he says.

"Len, just… I'm sorry. I don't know what to say," I start. "Just… no matter the odds and ends… just be glad everyone is okay. I mean, look at the bright side. Everything is good now. No hard feelings, right? And now that Miku and Kaito are through, Miku knows what to avoid in the future! Oh, I suck at this," I exhale, "Help me out here, Len," I plead.

"There's no need," he says, "I think you just wrote the last part of the song."


	20. The Perfect Group Again?

**Chapter Twenty**

This morning, it was me who choked Len with a killer hug. Now, we're standing in front of my locker, hoping to talk before the bell rings. "Len, I'm so glad you're here!" I breathe as he leans against my locker.

"Relax, Madoka," he chuckles, "It's only been a day that I've been gone!"

"The song! Len, last night, you said I had the last part of the song! What does that mean?" I ask, still in the process of calming down.

"Oh, right. What you said last night, when you were trying to cheer me up, it went so well with the rest of the song," Len says, looking into my eyes.

"Len, your eyes," I remind him. His deep eyes dart across the room, avoiding mine. "But, what do you mean, went with the rest of the song?" I inquire.

"Here, give me your notebook," he says, taking it from out of my locker. He opens to the page with my lyrics on it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Just watch," he says, grabbing a pencil. At the bottom, he writes what I said in lyrics.

_Create a song and change the world_

_And now this time, I hope that you try and see_

_The beauty in this life_

_And make a stand believe in me_

_And every tear I'm crying out now_

_I cry them all for you_

_And then you hear the voices of the odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out my message that will change your life now_

_Let me hear it now, the power of your voice_

_And I will never leave you again_

"Len! That's genius!" I half-yell. "A little bit hard to read, but genius!"

Len chuckles. "Sorry, I'm left-handed," he says.

"Remember what you said in Songwriting?" I ask, "How you wished that you could express your emotions as well as I could?" My enthusiastic eyes are growing to be the size of the moon. "I think you just did… maybe even better."

Len smiles at me, his face beginning to flush. He lets out a single laugh. "Madoka-san, you're right," he says. I smile and take the notebook from him.

"Len, I think we have our song," I beam, "Wait! But we have to show Miku!"

"Right, Miku! I have to make sure she's okay!"

"I told you, she's fine! Just drop it already!" I call after him. Too late. Len is already running down the hall in search of Miku.

The bell rings after him. The hall is now filled with students who are running and dodging each other to get to their first class. I sigh, my hair flowing from place to place as other students all around me rush to their rooms. It's not long before I join them in getting to Songwriting.

"Len," Miku asks, once our band is seated in our corner with my notebook. "There was something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, right. Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Miku asks.

"Um, it was just the whole Kaito thing… I um, felt really bad," Len says awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"There's no need to feel bad, Len, it's not your fault," Miku says with a laugh.

"That's what I said!" I jump in. Miku shakes her head at Len with a smile. "Miku, Len and I finished the song this morning!" I smile, opening my notebook. Miku leans in attentively.

"What did you add?" she asks, reading the end. "Woah, Madokie, when did you get such bad handwriting?" she joke.

"That was _Len_," I laugh. Len laughs as well, leaning over the notebook.

"Wait, Len wrote that?" Miku asks, looking up, clearly interested. We both nod our heads. "Len, that is _incredible! _When did you get so good?" she asks.

Len laughs modestly. "I don't know. All my inspiration came from Madoka," he admits.

"Wait, seriously?" I ask. Suddenly, I start thinking. "Huh, I guess it probably did. All of my blabbing on and on inspired you, huh, Lenny-chan?" I tease. Even Miku laughed. Maybe Teto was right. Maybe we do have the perfect group.

"Shut up, Soma, before I tickle you again," he says. I quickly cover my stomach protectively.

"Not in public, you won't!" I warn. Miku giggles.

"You guys are so cute together. I can't wait to see how many times you get tickled tonight Madoka when we practice," Miku laughs.

"Woah, who said we were practicing tonight?" I ask, raising both hands.

"Alright, if you wanna hold this off until last minute, that's fine with me. Then Neru will win, and we will lose, and it will be really, really bad," Miku warns.

"You're really bad at convincing people," Len chuckles. Miku puts her hands on her hips, tilts her head, and pouts.

"You're also really bad at… whatever… that just was," he says. Even Miku laughs. "Alright, so Madoka, are we going to practice at your house?" Len asks.

"Definitely. And I'll be sure to invite Gumi!" I say.

"What about Luka? You know, for the drums," Len adds.

"And when we need a flute player we've always got Gakupo!" chimes in Miku, flipping her teal ponytail. Len and I burst out into laughter. Every member of Neru's group turns their head around to face us. Even Teto gives us a look. Even though they're not laughing, I bet their song isn't nearly as meaningful as ours is.


	21. Potential Destiny

**Chapter Twenty-One**

As soon as the doorbell rings, I rush down the stairs, swing around the banister and dodge the fichus plant, making it to the front door in a matter of seconds. I open the door. On my pathway is Len, wearing similar jeans from a couple days ago, a dark turquoise shirt that complements his eyes flawlessly, and his normal converse shoes. Over the shirt, he wears a dark grey hoodie. His blonde hair is tied up into a loose ponytail. I laugh at how short and stub-like the ponytail is.

"What's funny?" he asks, catching on to my laugh.

"It's your stub," I joke, flipping it up with my finger. He chuckles and swats my hand away in response. "You're the first one here," I say, sitting down on the staircase. Len sits down next to me.

"So, um… how are you?" he asks.

"You're really awkward, did you know that Len?" I ask, laughing.

"Hey, well I tried," he retorts, laughing. I shake my head to myself. Suddenly, I find myself looking into his deep cerulean eyes again. He pushes a loose strand of my hair behind my ear and smiles down at me. "You know, Soma-sama," he whispers, playing with my name again. For some reason, unlike a normal nickname, I don't object to this one. "You really are something," he smiles, stroking my cheek softly. I smile to myself and avoid his eyes.

Suddenly, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say, standing up. I unlock the door, turn the knob, and open it. Standing there with a grocery bag is Miku, who is wearing a simple pink sweater, a pair of long white skinny jeans, and Ugg boots.

"I brought food," she says, laughing. Gumi runs up behind her.

"What kind of food? You have carrots in there somewhere, right?" she asks. I laugh, shaking my head at her childishness.

"Yes, I have carrots. And potato chips. And dip. Yes, for both of them," Miku says, cutting Gumi off before she can even ask a full question. Len and I smile at each other. Gumi walks right in the house, humming the tune to _Spice._

"Sure you can come in," I laugh. Miku snorts, shaking her head.

"Don't _ever _sing that!" Len warns Gumi, "That was a really dark period of my life." Miku just about falls over laughing. Gumi starts choking on one of Miku's carrots, which she has already dug out of the bag. I look at Len like he has three heads. "What?" he asks. This sends the three of us into another round of giggles, chuckles, honks, and snort-laughs.

The doorbell rings one last time. Miku swings it open. Luka's brother stands in the doorway. "How many of there are you?" I ask him. He chuckles.

"Just me, Luka, and Ia," he admits, "but she told me to go instead of her."

I tilt my head. "Why couldn't she make it?"

"Broken arm," he responds. I nod my head, grimacing.

"Must hurt. And I guess it's pretty hard to play the drums with one of those," I say. "What's your name again?" I ask him.

"Yuma," he tells me, flipping his pearl pink hair. I don't see the point of flipping your hair if it's under a big grey beanie. Of course, I don't say this out loud.

"Come on in," I say, opening the door wider to allow him more room to step in. "We'll be in the basement," I say, leading the four down to the basement. Once we're in the music room, everyone sort of shifts to their instruments.

"Madoka, this is awesome!" says Gumi, jumping from the piano seat and tapping randomly on the bongos that sit by my silver drum set. "Since when did you have all this?" she asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"You start to collect a lot of stuff like this when you're like me," I explain. Everyone seems content messing around with things they don't normally play. Miku plays a jazzy tune on the piano, and then quickly switches to a dark, minor key melody. Len strums on the guitar to complement it perfectly. Yuma chuckles, rolling the crash cymbal. Gumi runs up to Miku on the piano, and then plays about ten inharmonic notes at once. Everyone cringes and stops playing.

"Alright, I think we should start practicing. I started coming up with a tune in my head during Conversion Art, which by the way, is the most boring class in existence!" I say. Yuma shakes his head, clearly offended. Miku rolls her eyes.

I dig in my piano bench for a microphone, and switch it on. "Well, this is how it goes, I guess," I say, holding it up to my mouth. I take a pause before starting.

_They always laughed at you but you never tried to fight back_

At the first time they heard me sing, Miku, Len, Gumi, and Yuma all hold their breath, mesmerized by my pure voice that reverberated throughout the room.

_And although you tried your best you could never guess_

_It would all be swept away by the rain_

_And when that new umbrella was torn away I the wind_

_I knew by a print or two that umbrella had _

_gone to something like a stray trapped in the rain_

Miku and Len smile at me in excitement. Yuma shakes his head, speechless. Gumi, for once, doesn't say a word, and doesn't even move the carrot to her mouth. Whoops, I jinxed it.

_It's just another day when they hate you being alive_

_With no reason to be kept at a distance from_

_Them when every time you tried your hardest_

_What did I do to make them all wanna leave me behind me?_

_And when you don't understand, you end up wanting to be alone_

Miku, Gumi, Yuma, and Len all exchange a glance. Gumi picks up an electric guitar and starts playing. I am surprised- she has the key and chords all correct. I smile. Yuma gets on drums and starts playing along. He's right on tempo and not too loud! Len starts fingering notes on his bass guitar, which accompanies everything fantastically. Miku slides onto the piano bench, playing notes that bounce along with the song. My simple grin turns into a huge smile as I continue singing.

_Why not add up all the words you were just trying to scream out_

_Put 'em to a bunch of notes and let me sing them_

_How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?_

_But you wouldn't give up_

_Surely getting better every day that you try_

_In an instant you can make me sing for just you and I_

_So keep your words, and let me sing them for the world to hear_

Suddenly, Gumi sends everyone a visual signal, starts change keys frantically up the scale. Yuma fills in with a solo fantastically and nails it, hardly even trying. It's not long before I find myself moving to the beat of the wonderful sound we've created. When we land on what I think is B flat, I take a breath and reach out.

_Create a song, and let me sing_

_And all of those times you wanted to cry and scream_

_They always passed you by_

_And make a stand, believe in me_

_I'll never let them hurt you again_

_For saying what you feel_

_And then you hear the voices of the odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out a message they will never keep down_

_Let me hear it now, the power of your voice_

Suddenly, Gumi sends the signal again, and we go back into the key of G. I smile at the sudden change of mood.

_And now they praise you for being yourself so don't give in_

_To many who tried their best, they could never guess_

_They would look to you for where to go next_

_But then one day, you changed into something that you're not_

_And when they don't understand, you end up wanting to be alone_

_But why not give up all the words you were just trying to make up_

_We don't need another lie to put to music_

_How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?_

_And I know that you hate me_

_But whispering is starting without a sound_

_"What a fake, this girl is never gonna stand her own ground"_

_And you would cry_

_But why insist on crying all alone?_

Gumi, Miku, and Len all shift keys up the scale again, while Yuma rocks out on my silver drum set, playing with his favorite- the crash cymbal.

_Hey, can you hear? I'm calling you_

_And all those times you wanted to run and hide_

_I'll take them far away_

_And know for now, you're not alone_

_A heart so big it crumbles slowly with every passing day_

_And then you hear the voices of that odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out a message they all try to keep down_

_Let me hear it loud, the power of your voice_

Miku smiles down to herself and mouths "minor" to Gumi and Len. Yuma switches gears and starts playing to a syncopated rhythm using the toms and bass drum. I sway to the lively beat that resounds through the basement.

_All the words have gone, in a second there's nothing_

_Left to say there is no way to keep this going_

_Where am I? Is this a dream? It's fading out now_

_To meet again would now be an impossible dream and yet_

_If we were ever to see the end _

_I'd never want us to let this go_

_And even now I know it's just a dream_

_And after all the songs were played and done,_

_Odds & Ends would keep a smile_

_No matter what, and in your gut_

_Somehow knew this was the end_

_You cry and shout the words you held so tight_

_And had wished with all your might_

_"It's all a lie, you just can't die!"_

_But a hush came down on them_

Suddenly, everyone at once holds back, except Miku who plays a beautiful solo on the piano behind me singing. Yuma joins in, kicking his bass drum to a steady beat. Len's bass then joins in as soon as I start singing.

_Yeah, I know, I'm all alone_

_Why do I never have the strength to save my only friend?_

_You always had believed in me_

_And every tear I'm crying out now, I cry them all for you_

Suddenly, Gumi joins in, repeating the chorus I've sung twice already. Yuma hits his crash cymbal and starts jamming out even harder than before.

_Create a song, and change the world_

_And now this time, I hope that you try and see_

_The beauty in this life_

_Ah the loneliness and happiness_

_I know they'll never hurt you again_

_as everything is one_

_And then you hear the voices of that odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out my message that will change your life now_

_Let me hear it now, the power of your voice_

_And I will never leave you again!_

Yuma's crash symbol sounds, Gumi strums the last note of her guitar, Miku descends through every note on the keyboard, and the sound of Len's bass guitar echoes throughout the room. "You guys… that was…"

"Incredible," Miku says.

"Magical?" Gumi suggests.

"Perfect," Len sighs.

"Awesome," Yuma smiles.

"How about… all of the above?" I ask.


	22. The Scarecrow Scenario

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"You guys… how did you even know that song, or what to play, or when to change keys, or like…?" I drown out mid-sentence, out of breath.

"Madoka, we didn't _know_, we just…" Miku starts.

"…We just _felt_ it," finishes Len. Gumi smiles, hugging her guitar.

"I've never played that well with anyone before! You guys… We five are like…" she pauses, looking for the right word.

"Perfect together," Yuma suggests. Gumi shrugs.

"I was going to say magic," she says. Yuma smiles anyway. Len takes my hand. Miku stands up from the piano bench. Yuma grabs hold of his hi-hat. Gumi swings her guitar over her shoulder.

"Gumi is right. We're obviously _meant _to play together," Len says. Everyone exchanges glances, thinking about the idea.

"I guess it is pretty crazy," Len sighs.

"No, dude, you're right," Yuma says, standing up and putting his drumsticks on the seat. Gumi puts her hand on her hip and nods.

"But Madoka… it was _your _song, is that how you wanted it to sound?" Miku asks me, pushing her teal bangs out of her eye, and stepping forward.

"Only better," I say. Gumi squeals and puts her hands to her mouth. Len gives a sideways smile and looks me in the eye. This time, I don't tear from his gaze. Yuma leans against the drum set and smiles at Miku, who smiles too and rocks back and forth on her heels. "I didn't even know how I wanted it to sound, but this… this was amazing!" I say breathlessly.

"Better yet, the lyrics… Really mean something to me," Len says, blushing. I nod my head, understanding. Gumi smiles at me, winking.

"Yeah, me too, I've gone through a lot regarding Kaito in the last week, and you've been really supportive," Miku acknowledges.

"I'm not really too close with you yet, but you sound like you really know what you're singing about," says Yuma. I smile warmly.

"I thought Ten Faced was by far the best until I heard this," Gumi admits. I laugh to myself.

"Wait! Madoka, do you finally understand the lyrics?" asks Len. Four pairs of eyes wait patiently for an answer. I smile to myself, closing my eyes.

"I think I do. Yeah, you guys. I finally understand," I whisper. Miku claps, smiling proudly. Len wraps me in another big hug, surrounding me with solid, affectionate strength. I close my eyes, giving into his warmth.

"Aww," Gumi swoons, giggling. "You guys hug at the weirdest times."

"Shut up," I laugh, breaking apart from Len. Gumi giggles even harder.

"So, like, are you guys dating?" asks Yuma. Miku clasps her hand to her mouth. Len and I awkwardly exchange a glace.

"Uh…" I stammer.

"I dunno," Len shrugs. "Are we?" he asks me.

My eyes widen. "Yeah," I smile, "I guess." My face softens and a blush appears on my rosy cheeks.

"They are now," Gumi laughs. Miku jabs her in the ribs.

"Gumi, shut up!" both Len and Miku yell at the same time. She snorts. Some kind of illegible expression comes across Yuma's face- a mixture between discomfort and laughter.

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys were unofficial," Yuma says. Len looks down at me. I hold his gaze awkwardly for a second.

"They are now," Gumi repeats. Len runs over and thrust his fingers into her ribs, tickling her wildly. Gumi lets out a helpless scream. Miku joins in, tickling her with no mercy. It's not long before I climb on Len's back and we're attacking Gumi together. "Stop! Please!" Gumi begs in between hysterical laughs. "The tickling… it's too much!" she gasps. Yuma shrugs and joins in too. When we step back, Gumi is a crazy, spastic mess on the floor, her green hair now raised with static. Len chuckles, smirking.

"Was that too much, Len?" Miku asks, with a painted nail on her carved chin.

"I don't think it was _enough_," answers Yuma.

"That's only because you tickled her last!" Len points out.

"Hello? Does anybody see that I'm dying here?" Gumi breathes, still giggling uncontrollably. We all laugh together. Suddenly, the phone rings in the corner of the room. I pick it up.

"I'll be home in five minutes, Madoka," says my mother's voice. My eyes suddenly widen. She'll kill me if she knows I have friends over. "Okay, mom," I say. I hold the phone away from my mouth.

"Guys, you _have _to get out of here," I whisper, "Mom is coming home!"

"I rode my bike," says Gumi, "I can leave pretty easily."

"I live just down the street, so I could jog home," says Miku.

"Luka just got her driver's license, so she could drive me home," Yuma says.

"I kind of um… told my dad that five-thirty was the time for him to pick me up," says Len, rubbing the back of his neck. I sigh.

"Go home with Gumi!" I suggest.

"Hello? I'm riding a _bike!_" Gumi half-yells. Miku nods along with her.

"I would take you home, but we live practically an hour away," shrugs Yuma, "I don't have that kind of time tonight," he says with a flip of his pearl hair.

Len bites his lip. I sigh. "You guys head home. We'll figure this out," I say. Gumi, Miku, and Yuma all run out of the room and up the steps. My heart beats quicker as Len and I are the only ones left in the basement music room.

"You okay, Madoka?" Len asks, "You look kind of pale."

"I sigh. I've never had a boy over, and if my mom finds out I invited you over, especially without permission, I'll be dead for sure," I admit. "Do you live close?" I ask. Len shakes his head. "Are you sure you couldn't run home?" I ask.

"Too dark out."

"Could you call someone to pick you up?"

"Everyone is at sports practice."

"You could hide in the closet."

"Too sketchy."

"I could make something up?"

"You sure that's gonna work?" Len asks. "Madoka, maybe you should just tell the truth and say we're dating," he suggests.

"Did I not just say I'll be dead for sure?"

Len sighs. "Madoka, you're not helping here."

"You could always hide."

"Your mom would let me over here if we were doing homework, right?" he asks. I slowly nod my head. "Hurry, grab your notebook and stuff!" he half-yells. I quickly dig in my bag for my history textbook, but can't find it. Instead, I find an old script from a play I did years ago.

"This is all I could find!" I shriek, fumbling with the script and my messy bag. Through the floorboards, I can hear the sound of my mother unlocking the door and stepping into the house. Just in time, Len and I scramble out onto the floor, opening up the script and reading lines.

"You're Scarecrow!" I whisper, flipping to a random page. Len clears his throat.

"Looks like we came a long way for nothing," Len sighs, reading from page forty-two.

"And I thought I was on my way home!" I say. Len stops me.

"Hold on, you don't want to say your lines like _that_," he teases. I roll my eyes and read all the lines up until the middle of page forty-three. "What happened?" Len fills in, reading the Scarecrow's line.

"Somebody pulled my tail," I say in my awful cowardly lion voice.

"Oh, you did it yourself," Len says, after laughing.

"Len, why am I such a bad actor?" I ask him. He chuckles.

"I don't know. Why am I such a good actor?" he asks. I punch him in the shoulder and laugh. Suddenly, the door creaks open and my mom stands in the doorway. As soon as she sees Len lying down next to me, her eyes begin to widen.

"Madoka, who is this?" she asks, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, hi Mom, this is just Len. We're practicing lines," I say.

"You're not _in _the school play, honey," my mom points out.

"I know, but Len is," I say. Len gives a reassuring smile and nod. My mother raises an eyebrow and leans down at the script.

"Didn't you do that play two years ago?" she asks, eyeing me distrustfully.

"Yes, Mom, but they're doing the same one this year," I answer. She breathes a hesitant sigh.

"Next time you have a boy over, I need to meet him and his parents before he sets foot in this house, Madoka," my mom affirms, with a creased forehead.

"I know, but I-"

"No, buts Madoka. Len, did you know about our rules?" my mom asks. I cringe.

"No, ma'am," Len answers, sitting up. I sit up as well and bite my lip.

"Alright. Fine. Just make sure you're _only _practicing lines," my mom warns, keeping her eye dubiously on the two of us as she closes the door behind her.

"Thank goodness," I sigh heavily. Len scoots closer to me.

"So, um…" Len starts. I look up at him. "Do you think she likes me?"

"Well, you _did _call her ma'am, and she's not making you leave… so I think that's a good sign," I say, poking his solid arm.

"Yeah, that's all true," Len says. "You think she'll still let us date?"

"She doesn't _know _we're dating," I point out.

"Well, she's going to find out soon enough. Let's go make things right." I stop him, holding his shoulder before he can make a move.

"Len, no, I can't. We'll have to tell her later, or she'll know I was lying."

"I guess you're right," Len sighs. His eyes look hollow and troubled.

"Len, your eyes…" I start, holding up a finger, but dropping it with a sigh.

"I wasn't even looking at you."

"No, that's not it, Len, it's just… they're… is something wrong?" I ask. Len takes a moment to adjust the zipper on his hoodie.

"I just don't want you to be… I don't know… ashamed of us," he respires.

"I swear, Len, sometimes I feel like I'm trapped in some kind of romantic movie when I'm around you," I laugh. Soon, he catches my laugh and joins in.

"Hey, the feeling's mutual," he admits. I laugh and lean on is shoulder.

"So, Scarecrow," I say, "What do you think about Dorothy?"


	23. Unconscious

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The next day, butterflies begin to circle around in my stomach as morning announcements are broadcasted throughout the school.

"For those of you who are taking part in the band competition for Songwriting this year," says Mrs. Tokara's voice, "The competition will be this Friday at three-thirty after school. This will give you some time to prepare, practice, and change into costumes, whatever you really need to do to get ready. Until Friday, you've got only three days to finish your songs, wardrobes, and practice."

Miku runs up to me and squeals excitedly, her turquoise ponytails flowing behind her. "I can't wait for Friday afternoon!" she says, smiling hugely. I return it, shutting my locker.

"Exactly!" I say. "I hope we win!"

"Yeah, me too," she agrees, "Plus, the entire school will be watching!"

"Wait, seriously?" I ask, not aware of this part.

"You didn't know? Don't tell me you didn't know about the costumes, either!"

"Uh…" I falter. "Nope. Are costumes part of the grade?"

"Costumes? No, only the actual song is a part of it. The dance, performance, and all that other stuff gets marked in in all of your other arts classes," Miku explains. My eyes widen in total shock.

"I didn't know _any _of this, Miku! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We all thought you knew," she says, her perfect eyebrows creasing up.

"We need to come up with a dance!" I groan.

"Well, last year, I didn't really dance too much. Rin and Luka did all that," says Miku. "We still got an A."

"You did?" I ask. "In all your other arts classes?"

"Yeah, the song in Songwriting, the movement in Dance, the facial expressions and emotion in Acting, the costumes in Conversion Art, and the vocal performance in Vocal Strengthening," she says. I sigh in relief.

"Okay, we can do all that. Especially the acting part," I say, "Did you know that Len is actually really good?" I ask, with a chuckle.

"Is _that _what you two were doing last night? Gumi and I made up a whole bunch of theories," Miku giggles. I blush at the thought.

"Theories? Like what?" I ask as the bell rings.

"You know, like… tickling, hugging randomly, playing guitar, listening to all of Gumi's music, that one wasn't mine, don't worry, and maybe kissing a little," Miku teases. My face glows red.

"We don't hug randomly!" I laugh.

"Maybe you should try telling Gumi that," Miku retorts. I shake my head and begin walking to Songwriting. I open the door to the room, and Rin is standing in front of Len, an angry countenance on her fuming face.

"Len, I thought I made it clear that I _don't like her!_"Rin growls. Len sighs, stress clearly showing in his empty eyes.

"Rin, you don't understand, there's more to her than you think!" Len weakly defends himself, his blonde hair falling over his eyes. Miku and I freeze, the door shutting behind us. A cold, hard silence bites at our emotions and brings us all to hold our breaths, waiting for the next words to be spoken. "I'm tired of you thinking you have control over who I date and who I'm friends with," Len says emotionlessly. Rin's eyes widen as her fists clench. Suddenly, she slaps him with what looks like all the force she has, and Len goes crashing into the piano, which tips over with an ear-splitting crack. Neru puts her phone down, only for Rin to kick it, sending it flying into the wall.

Miku screams, all the blood draining from her face. "Rin! What has gotten into you?!" I rush to Len's side.

"Oh my gosh, Len!" I scream. Mrs. Tokara rushes into the room, with Teto beside her. Upon seeing Len unconscious, lying face down on the piano, her face runs cold, matching Miku's now fainted expression.

"Who did this?" Mrs. Tokara demands. Rin blinks, her icy eyes quivering and her clammy fists unclenching.

"It was all Rin," Neru tattles loudly, her hands on her hips. "And she kicked my phone and it broke," she adds, pointing to the window.

"Rin. Office. Right. Now," Mrs. Tokara commands, her dark eyes full of disgust and disdain. Tears begin to stream down Rin's cheeks as she stomps out of the room without a word.

"Madoka, can you send Len down to the nurse?" asks Mrs. Tokara. I nod quickly, lifting his lifeless body off the piano. "Teto, go with her to help," she tells poor Teto, who is paralyzed with horror as the whole scene processes in her head. Teto quickly moves to help me pick up Len.

Together, with lots of strength and teamwork, Teto and I lug Len's unconscious body to the nurse's office, which is down the hall. "How did this happen?" Teto asks in a whisper. My miserable eyes keep shut as I lean over Len as he lies on a cold, hard, medical bed with dull, thin white sheets. The nurse, who has a name tag that reads _Yowane Haku_, gasps in shock at the alarming sight of Len.

"Do you know how this happened?" she asks, her long, silvery hair falling behind her back as she leans over Len as well.

"Somebody punched him into a piano," I answer grimly. Haku gasps, narrowing her eyes.

"Were both of you witnesses?" she asks.

"Well, only I was there when it happened. Teto just helped me carry him," I answer, motioning to both of us as we were mentioned.

"Kasane-kun, you can return to class," Haku says. With a dejected nod, Teto dashes around the corner and out of the room. "Alright, did the piano break?" Haku questions me. I wonder how this can help her in any way.

"It didn't break, but it crashed over," I tell her. She nods her head, writing the information down on a slip of paper.

"I'm guessing it was on purpose. A hit that hard could only be forced," Haku says. I nod. "Who was it?" she questions.

I sigh. "Rin Kagamine." If anybody finds out that I told Haku, Rin is going to kill me for sure. This is probably worse than the Scarecrow Scenario with my mom.

"Alright. That's all the information I'll need right now," Haku says, "Maybe you should go and watch to make sure Len is doing fine while I see what's wrong with her," she tells me, motioning to a thin girl with cropped sapphire-colored hair and an eye-catching jewel placed on a headband. I notice the girl's ghostly complexion, empty-looking eyes, and limp posture and instantly take pity.

Gloomily, I walk over to Len's inert body. He begins to stir. I place my hand lightly on his pale forehead. I turn my head around as the bluette lets out an ear-splitting cough. My eyebrows furrow in worry. The nurse's office is such a dispiriting place. I never want to be somewhere like this ever again.

Suddenly, I look down as Len's eyes begin to open. His eyelashes flutter as he does so. The color gradually begins to fade back into his face. "Len?" I whisper, leaning over him. A weak smile forms on his face.

"Where am I?" he asks, beginning to sit up.

"The nurse's office," I reply limply.

"What happened?" he asks, stretching his arms as he quickly regains the existence that makes me smile so often.

"Rin um… Rin punched you into the piano," I say, "Then you kind of fainted."

"Oh, that's right," he mutters, dropping his arms heavily.

"Are you okay?" I ask him, a concerned expression on my face.

"Quit worrying! I'll be fine," he says, reading my expression effortlessly.

"It's just… Why would she do something like that?" I sigh a little too loudly. Len hesitates. I watch as he slowly breaths in and out.

"Well," he near-whispers, "When Rin and I were little, she was diagnosed with a condition." He pauses, choosing the right words to say. Any trace of a smile that I could have had has now vanished completely. "Uh, she can't… she… she has a little bit of trouble with… you know, controlling her emotions," Len tries to explain. "I guess I'm the other way around…" he trails off. "I can't show them."

"Len, are you kidding?" I ask. "The way that you express your emotions is… beautiful," I say. "Through your music, I-I mean… it was perfect that night. I don't know what you're talking about," I stutter, but my words only come out as broken shards of glass, cutting into my throat and causing searing amounts of pain.

"I-It's just… see… other people can… you know," Len mumbles.

"Len, what are you saying?" I ask softly, yet my words still pierce the air like daggers.

"Madoka, from the first day I met you… I-I… I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I didn't care how cold you were to me that first day we met, because I knew that under that icy surface was a heart of gold," Len smiles, reaching up to lightly squeeze my cheek. "I know, I probably sound so corny right now," he grins.

"Yeah, you do," I admit, smiling, "but look, you just told me exactly how you felt _right there_, so why couldn't you do it then?" I ask. Len pauses before answering.

"I don't know, Madoka, you were just…" Len stammers.

"Madoka, Len, are you guys doing alright?" interrupts Haku's voice from behind. Len sits upright, his eyebrows raising as he does so, wrinkling his forehead, which gives a mature look to him that I like. I turn around, quickly pulling away from Len.

"Yeah, uh, but the back of my head really hurts," Len groans. Haku furrows her eyebrows in concern.

"You know, Kagamine, if you're not feeling that great, I could send you home," she offers. Len, after a sigh, shakes his head.

"I think I'll pass on that. Plus, nobody's really home right now," Len says, rubbing the back of his head. Haku looks down for a minute.

"Well, if you think you'll be okay, Madoka can walk you back to class. Here, have some ice in case it's swollen," she says. Another raspy cough pierces the air from the thin, pale blue-haired girl. Len and I take this as our cue to leave, after grabbing the ice from Haku.

"Thanks, Haku," I call as we exit. After a long pause of walking down the hall, Len groans in pain as he places the ice on the back of his head.

"Len, that sounds really bad," I say in concern, "Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah, um, it's just a little swollen, that's all," Len shrugs, pulling the ice away. I look down at my feet and shove my hands in my pocket as I walk.

"You know Len, you don't have to make stuff up," I sigh. "If you're in pain, tell me, and you can go home."

"But I'll be fine!" Len protests.

"I have such a _cliché _boyfriend," I sigh to myself.

"Well," Len smirks, "How many cliché boyfriends do you know that own a road roller?" he asks.

My head shoots up to the heavens. "Please, please, _please _do not remind me of that," I laugh at the lingering memory. Len laughs and throws his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer as we laugh together.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I ask one more time, just to be sure. Len rolls his eyes, the grin still lasting on his face.


	24. Notes, Spices, and New Partners

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

The next morning, I wake up surprisingly early, considering I had not gotten too much sleep the night before. The alarm reads 5:48. I blink, rub my eyes, stretch and begin to sit up. As soon as I am alert and focused, I stand up from my soft, warm bed and shift over to the window. As I look outside, the night sky is still splashed with stars, but the faint light from faraway buildings is still visible to the eye. I breathe out a yawn. Upon looking down afterwards, I find a small handwritten note on my windowsill.

_Madoka,_

_ Take care of your little sister today. I won't be home for a while for the next week, so your help will be appreciated. See you on Friday._

_Mom_

I furrow my eyebrows in response, and let out a small sigh. My little sister, Mei, has recently got over a cold, but some of the remnants still last on her. Now, the responsibility has been placed on me to take care of her… not that I mind. Maybe I could get Len to help! No, he is just getting over an injury now. Teto could help me with this, although something about her communicates to me that she isn't very good with children. A grin forms on my face as I realize the perfect person! Miku! Why hadn't I thought of her first?

After getting dressed into my school uniform, the house is still abnormally dark and quiet. "Mom?" I call out. Only my echo answers me. That's right, she's probably left already. "Mei?" I call out. Down the stairs comes my younger sister. She is twelve years old with long brown hair in two thick, silky braids. She wears a green bow on her head that differs from Rin's in shape and color.

"Good morning, Madoka," she says quietly, holding her heavy school bag.

"Hey, Mei-Mei," I say with a cheerful edge, "How ya feeling?"

"Better, but where is mama-sama?" she asks. Mama-sama was the nickname that we gave to our mother as young children. We both still use it, regardless of our age.

"She uh, she's at work," I sigh, turning the waffle maker on. I open the cupboard, looking for the flour and measuring cups. I start making us both breakfast. Mei shifts over to the kitchen table, opening up her science textbook. She doesn't go to the same school as me, due to the lack of musical ability. Instead, she's a math genius, but when it comes to science, she totally flops.

"Madoka-san, I don't understand this," she says.

"How is it that you're in a college-level math class, but you can't even tell the difference between potential and kinetic energy?" I snap. She sighs, looking down at her textbook. I instantly wince. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little stressed since Mom left," I breathe.

"I just… don't get all this science stuff," she says. I find this interesting, since science and math are two pretty similar subjects.

"Here, let's do these formulas first. I'm sure you'll understand those, they're all numbers and variables anyway," I suggest. She brightens up a little bit.

I watch patiently as she reads the page in her textbook that explains how to do the formulas. Then, she shifts her eyes to her notebook, grabs a pencil, and whizzes through the formulas at spectacular speed.

"That's one thing I don't get about you," I sigh in awe.

"_I _still don't understand how you can play all those instruments," she says.

"Hmm, then I guess we're even," I say, shrugging. Before Mei could count to ten, the waffle maker let out a ding as I stood up to get them out before anything could burn.

"Will you put cinnamon on mine, like mama-sama does?" Mei asks. I reach back into the spice cupboard for the cinnamon. I lightly sprinkle the mouthwatering spice on her waffle. Upon doing this, I my memory shifts back to when Gumi was humming the tune to a song called Spice, and Len was yelling at her to never sing it again… _What was that song about that got Len so outraged? _I decide that I'm going to ask him the next I see him at school.

"Thanks, Madoka-san," says Mei, as soon as she is done eating the waffle I made her. My eyes widen in disbelief at how quickly she had finished her breakfast. She stands up from the table and hugs me softly. I depart from her, after roughly three seconds.

"Alright, I think it's time for you to get to school," I tell her. She breaks away, her soft olive eyes closing shut.

"Alright. Have fun, Madoka," she says.

"You too, Mei-Mei," I tell her, with a light pat on her soft hair. She grabs her lilac purple book bag, swings it across her back, and heads out the back door into the garage to grab her bike. I sigh once it closes behind her. I had no idea that being responsible for my little sister could be so hard.

The moment I arrive at school, I go to find Len. I'm about ten minutes early, so I should have enough time to ask him about the song. "Len!" I call. Instead of Len, Miku turns around in response.

"Oh, Madoka! You're here! I've got outfits all picked out for when we sing… What's our song called?" she asks.

"Miku, there's no time for that right now!" I half-yell. "Where's Len?" I ask.

"Jeez, Madokie, no need to get all impatient on me!" she breathes.

"Sorry, I just need to find Len!" I tell her. Miku shrugs.

"Haven't seen him, but he might be-"

Suddenly, Len rushes up behind me and hugs me. I smile at the silly, warmth of seeing Len again. "Len, don't scare me like that again," I laugh, "I almost thought you were-"

"Dead? Buried alive? Stranded in the wilderness… with Rin?" he suggests. I shake my head and laugh. Miku does the same, walking away from us. I feel the tiniest bit guilty from her feeling driven away from us.

"Someone's in a good mood today," I say after Miku is gone. Len chuckles. "Hey, uh, Len, can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Uh, sure. Anything," he offers me openly.

"Len, you know that one song, um…" I mumble. Suddenly, I don't want to ask him anymore, but I continue on anyway. "Spice," I add. At the mention of the word, I watch as his cheeks turn a bright shade of red. His hand goes directly to the back of his neck as his sea-green eyes awkwardly shift downwards. "What is that about?" I ask timidly. Len sighs.

"Uh, I'd rather not talk about it," Len drones.

"Len, why not?" I ask, "I thought you could trust me with anything." There's an uncomfortable pause as he lets this sink in. I can tell his heartbeat is quickening at an alarming rate. "Len…" I start. He blinks and whistles the tune to Melt. "Len, you're a really bad staller," I joke. He, for once, doesn't laugh at my joke.

"Len, are you okay?" I ask softly. "You know, if you don't wanna tell me, I could always just-"

"No, I-I'll tell you," he stutters. "It was about me and Luka… you know…" he whispers into my ear. I cringe at the thought.

"I think I've heard enough," I say, wincing. We both look away.

"Yeah, I think I've _said _enough," Len chuckles nervously. I join in.

"So, um, what drove you to um, write that song?" I ask.

"Usually I just tell people that it was a really dark period in my life, but really, Kaito and I made a bet," Len says, his blush deepening.

"Who knows about this?" I ask.

"Just Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, and I. And, I guess you too now," he sighs.

"Oh, sorry. And why Luka?" I ask curiously.

"Uh, part of the bet," he tells me. I want to ask what the bet was about, but I feel like that would sound a little too pushy. Instead, an ominous silence hovers over our heads, daring one of us to break it. I think it has to be me.

"Well, um, I should probably go find Miku before the bell rings," I say.

"Yeah, me too. I-I mean… I should go find um, Piko, I guess," he says, his already deep blush reddening further. He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. I blush as well at how cute he looks doing that. Suddenly, the bell rings. I curse in my head.

I sigh helplessly. It's time for us to go to Songwriting. As we walk together, I realize how Len's mood dropped almost instantly. It was totally stupid of me to ask about something like that- something that I knew he was already uncomfortable talking about. When he swings the door open to hold it for me, I walk in. I glance at Neru, Miku, Teto, and… Rin's not here! I'm somewhere between relieved and confused.

"Len, where's Rin?" I ask as we sit down.

"Oh, she got suspended," he mumbles, sitting down beside me so that I can be next to Miku.

"Really? Uh, sorry," I apologize.

"Look, Madoka. You shouldn't have to apologize for things that aren't your fault," Len says, eyeing me bleakly.

"You're… right," I sigh. Another silence follows as Mrs. Tokara walks into the room. However, there are so many things I wish I could ask him right now. Instead, Miku turns to me.

"Friday!" she sings. "Do you think we're ready?" she asks cheerfully. Her bright mood already warms me up and I let out a weak smile.

"Yeah!" I say. Her turquoise eyes light up with excitement.

"But wait," she pauses, "I asked you this morning, but then Len jumped on you… What is our song called?" she asks. I take a moment to think. _The Power of Your Voice, _I think. No, too… cliché. _Believe in me? _No, that's only in one chorus. _Odds and Ends, _I realize, is the perfect title. It showed up in every chorus, and was original and gave an alternative spin to the song.

"Odds and Ends," I reply softly. Miku takes a second to think about the idea, and then raises her eyebrows.

"Madoka-sama, you are a _genius!_" she half-yells excitedly.

"Madoka? Miku? Were you even listening?" asks Mrs. Tokara's voice. We both direct our heads to the front of the room, neither of us even noticing she was talking.

"Sorry, I um, we were talking about our song," I admit.

"Miku, can you summarize what I just said?" Mrs. Tokara asks firmly. I silently thank God for not picking on me.

"Uh, something about our projects?" I ask.

"No, actually the opposite. Maybe if you were listening, you would have been able to answer that," Mrs. Tokara said.

"Moushiwake arimasen, Tokara-sama," says Miku. I nod in agreement. Neru glares at her threateningly, and then her face breaks out into a told-you-so smirk. Miku slouches down in her chain in defeat. I sigh. Neru goes back to her Blackberry.

"Today, we're taking a break from our song projects," Mrs. Tokara explains again. Miku and I glance at each other. I want to ask why, but I stop myself just in time. Instead, Mrs. Tokara continues, "Instead, we'll be working on something else that connects into the writing project that you're doing for your English class," she says. "This project also connects to Acting, where you will create the musical, Vocal Strengthening, where you practice your songs, Conversion Art, where you will create your characters, and Dance, where you will practice choreography," she explains. Great, another cross-class project.

I raise my hand. Mrs. Tokara looks at me impatiently. "Um, won't this be taking valuable time from our Songwriting project?" I ask. Mrs. Tokara sighs.

"Does your group still need time? Because I'm pretty sure you should have had everything done by now," Mrs. Tokara says.

"Oh, no, we're totally fine," Miku cuts in, saving me just in time. I nod reassuringly.

"Good, because you only have two more days including today to finish," she warns. I cringe at the thought. At least Miku has our outfits picked out. However, I'm kind of expecting her to make us wear big, teal, flashy, sparkly diva outfits like she usually does on the weekends. I bite my lip.

"Alright. So, here are your partners. Miku, Madoka, if you two need more information, I'll be sure to give you good partners who were listening," she says. Miku and I exchange a glance with an apologetic shrug. "Alright, we've got Len and Rin, Miku and Teto, and that leaves…" she lingers. My eyes widen and I shrink in my seat almost instantly. "Madoka and Neru," she finishes. I swear she did that on purpose.

"Um, excuse me?" as Neru, with a fake smile plastered on her plastic face. Mrs. Tokara looks at her to continue. "Can I please be with someone else? Preferably Len?" she asks.

"No, Neru, that's disrespectful to ask to change your partner," Mrs. Tokara says.

"But, can I at least-"

"No!" The entire room turns around to stare at Neru's shocked, fuming face.

"Fine," she grumbles, crossing her arms.


	25. Labeled With a Name

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

As soon as we get into the lunchroom, Miku sighs at me. "This totally sucks, not being able to choose our partners like last time," she says, looking down.

"I know. So, uh, what do our outfits look like… for the band competition?" I ask her, trying to lighten the mood and change the subject.

"Oh, well, I wanted them to go with your song, you know, but then, I started throwing things together, and I found something totally different," she admits. I nod for her to continue. "And I happened to think that bright orange looks really good with my hair, your hair, Len's hair, and Gumi's hair!" she smiles.

"What about Yuma?" I ask.

"Well, not so much, which is why we all have diverse outfits," she explains. I smile at her idea, but I still don't get the whole picture. "Here, if you want to see them exactly, I could call everyone to come over tonight," she suggests. I nod.

"Okay. I have to admit, I'm excited!" I say, grinning widely as we sit down at Miku's usual table. Around the table, next to us, sits Luka, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, and… a strange silvery-haired boy who I instantly recognize as Piko, from English.

"Oh, hi, Piko," I say, sitting down next to him and Len.

"Wow, Madoka-sama, is it really you?" he asks. I furrow my eyebrows.

"Yeah," I say.

"Len talks about you all the time," he says. I blush at this. "You're even prettier in person," he sighs, leaning forward. Len shakes his head and chuckles.

"What do you mean?" I ask, "You're in my English class," I remind Piko.

"Oh, that's right. Sorry. It's just… I never really pay any attention," he shrugs.

"Why not? How are you supposed to keep your grades up?" I ask. Piko pulls out an oversized USB cord from underneath his uniform.

"This. I've kind of got the internet built into me," he admits, laughing. I laugh as well, but in disbelief. I look to Len for confirmation, and he nods.

"Seriously? That must be _so _cool! Was this like… a birth defect?" I joke.

"Oh, no, I had it installed during surgery," Piko admits. I want to ask more, but instead, I just laugh it off.

"Hey, Len, Miku's got our band outfits picked out," I say. A gentle smile grows on Len's face. I see his mood has improved since the Spice incident.

"Yeah, I heard," he says, his mature voice finding its spot in my ears. "We're coming over her house later after school," he says, "I can't wait to see them. She's been great at this kind of thing every year."

"Really? You mean, she hasn't dressed her entire band up in sparkly dresses each year?" I ask, in a low voice. Len lets out a laugh.

"I hate to say it, but there's more to that diva than meets the eye," he hints.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's the only person in the grade with an A+ in Conversion Art," Len tells me. I wouldn't know, since only Meiko, Luka, Lily, Gakupo, Yuma, and Oliver are in my Conversion Art class.

"The _only _one? In the grade? Wow, she must be really good, then," I say. Len nods his head quickly.

"I wonder where Teto is," I almost whisper.

"Huh?" Len asks. Oh, I guess he heard.

"Uh, Teto. I haven't seen her lately," I sigh, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Good point. Maybe we should go check on her," I suggest.

"Oh, uh, I would, but I um, I uh, Piko and I were talking about the math test," Len says, fidgeting with his shirt. His azure eyes refuse to meet mine.

"Len, you're a terrible liar, a terrible staller, and you're _still _awkward," I tease.

"What? It's true! He was giving me the answers," Len admits, a little softer.

"Uh-huh. I'll go alone, then," I sigh, standing up from the table, and taking only myself and the rest of my lunch with me. My dark brown tresses bounce behind me as I find my way to the garden.

"Teto?" I call as I swing open the door. Suddenly, my olive eyes widen in shock and fear as I realize that Neru has beaten me to it.

"You're so weak and defenseless! With all the talent you guys have, I would think you'd be a bit stronger!" Neru taunts to Teto. I bite my lip as I step forward heatedly. Teto sees me and a look of uneasiness shadows across her fallen face.

"Neru, can't you leave her alone for once?" I ask, throwing my hands onto my hips.

"Oh, cute! The UTAU's friend is here to help!" Neru smiles, placing her hands over her heart with a pout on her face. Then, she drops the act and scoffs. "It's not like _you _can do anything," she growls. My eyes narrow.

"Neru, just leave her alone! This is enough!" I grimace.

"Wow, how long did it take you to come up with that?"

"Shut up, Neru!"

"Shut up, Neru!" she mimics, the pout finding its way back onto her face.

"Madoka, stop," Teto says quietly.

"Don't you ever listen?" Neru yells, stabbing her finger in Teto's face. "You are _useless_! Do I need to spell that out for you?" she asks. I breathe brokenly.

"Akita, you little-" Suddenly, I can feel a pair of hands pulling me back just in time as I swing at Neru's plastic face. I quickly turn around, surprised to see that it's Miku and Len.

"Ah, it's Leek Freak and Len," Neru says, "and just in time to save another suspension from a stupid little girl."

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Len shouts, stepping forward.

"And Leek Freak? Really?" Miku asks, seeming to be only about as strong as Teto. Her face contorts into a hurt, yet irritated expression.

"What, your stupid, ugly excuse for a sister?" Neru asks. "She hates you, though I don't blame her. Nobody likes her anyways."

Even though she's not talking to me, Neru's words shoot into me like bullets.

"Stupid? Ugly? Excuse?" Miku asks, repeating her words. "I'm sorry, but I didn't see any mirrors around lately," she taunts.

"And besides, she has way more friends than you'll ever do," I add. Teto looks away, her crimson eyes full of discomfort.

"Friends? Neither do you, except for Len, who is really more like your pet," Neru hisses. Miku has to hold me back from tackling her.

"You know, I _choose_ to hang out with her!" Len starts.

"Why? Because she's a good owner?" Neru teases.

"No," Len retorts, "Because she's sweet and kind and more beautiful than you'll ever be!" Silence follows. I turn around, noticing Teto is gone.

"Guys, where did Teto go?" I ask. Neru sneers.

"Nobody cares. She's probably off somewhere crying because she's such a worthless piece of-"

"NOBODY ASKED YOU!" Miku suddenly screams, pulling furiously on her teal twin tails.

"What, you wanna join her, Leek Freak?" Neru dares Miku, a rough edge of maliciousness in her amber eyes.

"I don't care," Miku glares, "In fact, I do. Anything to get away from you." Len and I exchange a glance at Miku's sudden burst of irritation and rage. Miku yanks on Len and my arms, and drags us down to the door and out into the hallway.

"M-Miku…" Len stutters, standing upright. His blonde hair is ruffled and his eyes are full of shock.

"I'm sorry…" she starts, "I swear, that girl can turn anyone into a monster."

"Yeah, are you guys okay?" I ask, adjusting my shirt sleeves. They both give hesitant nods. "Wait, we _have _to find Teto!" I say, suddenly remembering.

"No, it's okay, I'm right here," says a choked-up voice from behind. From behind a wall emerges a tear-stained Teto with dark, puffy red eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Teto, what happened?" I ask, throwing my hands to my lips as I gasp in shock. Miku, who seems to know, runs up and gives Teto a warm hug. Len stands there awkwardly (as usual), but I can tell he feels sorry for her too.

"Neru is what happened," Teto almost whispers.

"Teto, you can't just let her do this to you!" I start. "Don't you get it? You have a _choice! _She can't just control your life-"

"You don't understand!" Teto suddenly bursts, her twin drills bouncing as she does so. Miku breaks away, her face loosening.

"What do you mean?" I ask, not sure what to say anymore.

"What if I _did_ stand up for myself?" Teto asks, her voice shaky and rough. There's a strange moment of silence- I'm not sure what to call it.

"Teto… you'd be lighting the way for the other UTAUS to-"

"Don't you understand?" Teto cries, "Neru is right! We're all just worthless and untalented!"

"Teto, stop! Don't say that about yourself! Why do you even believer her?" I ask, cutting in. My throat cracks and begins to feel arid and sore.

"Do you know why we're even labeled with this name _UTAU, _Madoka?" Teto asks, pacing back and forth. Len and Miku exchange a glance, almost as if they know something bad is about to happen. I bite my lip in order to keep from interrupting as a dark, heavy silence fills the air. Teto suddenly stops walking and stares at me, her beautiful crimson eyes now cold. She clears her throat and begins to sing.

_Beyond the setting sun tonight_

_A dazzling star shines oh, so bright_

_It falls and falls from cosmic heights_

_Until you're blinded by the light_

Upon singing the word "blinded", Teto's strange, harsh voice cracks on a rather high note. Miku fidgets with her skirt. Len shuffles his feet. I begin to get the feeling they've seen all this before. "See?" Teto says. My eyes instantly drop. Teto's voice _was _a little robotic, and shaky, and strained…

"Those lyrics were wonderful," I complement her. "What song is that?"

Teto nearly bursts into tears. "Was I really that bad?" she half-yells. My eyes form two huge circles.

"What? No, you were wonderful! I didn't even ask about your voice, I asked about the song!" I answer in shock. My throat is stinging even more. "Teto, I don't understand why you're so-"

"So what? Untalented?" she automatically fills in, clenching her fists.

"No! Teto! This is all just a big misunderstanding, I swear!" I cry out. She shakes her head, bringing her clenched fists into her skirt pockets. "Just hear me out!" Teto scowls, but doesn't reply. "I only had one question," I continue, my words feeling forced and my throat becoming hoarse. "Why do you even let her control your life like that? Just… give me an honest answer," I implore.

Teto's bloodshot eyes find their way to her shoes. "Because, I don't want to end up like the rest of the UTAUs, coming here to sing, but leaving here in tears," she admits, back to her soft-spoken self.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know-" I whisper in return.

"No, it's not your fault. It was mine for not listening to you," Teto sighs, sliding down against the locker wall. Len exhales, looking at Miku. Miku stands across from him unnervingly. Suddenly, something in Teto's eyes makes itself present, flickering all across her face. "I have to do something. I've got to make this right," Teto abruptly says, standing up and brushing off her charcoal grey skirt.

Miku, Len and I follow Teto into the garden, where Neru stands, yelling at _Piko!_ The look on Len's face suddenly darkens, and his eyes narrow into slits. "You were supposed to do my homework!" she yells. Piko looks down, itching to hide.

"Nothing on the internet tells you how to do Conversion Art!" Piko defends, "It's supposed to represent _who you are_!"

"I don't care about all that sappy stuff!" Neru groans, crossing her arms. Suddenly, she spins around on her high heels as she sees Miku, Teto, Len, and I walking up to her. "Look who's back," she smiles deceptively.

"Neru, get-" Len is cut off.

"Get away from Piko. He doesn't care what you tell him to do. He IS NOT going to do your homework. How cheap. Are you really that lazy that you can't do your own homework by yourself? And _Conversion Art?_ They don't even assign homework in that class unless you finish a project late or you're falling behind. Plus, everybody has an A in that class anyway!" Teto half-yells, her sharp voice piercing straight through the room as she steps right in front of Neru. I gasp at Teto's sudden antagonism. Neru seems taken aback as well, and says nothing for a silent second as we take this all in. Suddenly, Neru lets out a scoff.

"I'll have you know, I have an A+ in Conversion Art, it's just… I want Piko to do my homework," she says in a matter-of-factly way.

"You don't have an A+ in Conversion Art," Piko interrupts, earning him a silencing dirty look from Neru. Teto perks up.

"No, Piko, go on," she says, raising her eyebrows pointedly.

"She has a D- in Conversion Art, a C in Vocal Strengthening, an F in Acting, a C- in Dance, and in Songwriting, she has a C," Piko recites. "Sorry, I was on her grade report page on AcademyNet," he admits. Neru breathes in and out heavily, clenching her fists. The snowy-haired boy gives a sorry look.

"Piko, don't be sorry," Miku adds in, reading him like sheet music. Piko looks at her uncertainly, and back at Neru, who looks like she's about to punch someone.

"Yeah, come on, let's go. Hopefully Neru's bad grades don't rub off on us," Teto growls, signaling us to follow her. Piko slouches behind us, leaving Neru with a stunned face. All of her hostility has vanished and been replaced by a look of complete shock as the deafening sound of the door slamming resonates around her.

- A/N -

Guys, sorry for my uploading schedule being so random and unorganized. I forget about writing sometimes . and I am distracted by homework and watching animes... Pretty much. This chapter might be a bit unorganized too, considering I wrote the end of it like... twenty years later than the beginning. However, if you could leave me a review, that'd be good (because reviews are author food... and I haven't had lunch yet), telling me who your favorite characters are, pairings, what characters should be in this more, you know, bla bla bla, any plot twists or ideas... if you want a sequel after this is over... you know, normal review stuff. Thanks! *yawns*

Sorry, I've been a bit of a lazy otaku today. More chapters coming soon!


	26. Fashion in the Mansion

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

As soon as the last bell rang, I hopped out of my seat, fumbled with my bag, and ran out of the Faculty Meeting Room. "Madoka, wait!" Gumi called. I pretended to not hear her, and dashed straight to my locker, not caring about anyone that I bumped into on my way there.

Today was Thursday afternoon. This means one more afternoon to be able to practice. We were all going to Miku's house to try on our costumes, which she couldn't seem to describe after countless texts during Science, in which I tried to pull information out of her but miserably failed.

"Madoka! Do you want to carpool with me?" Miku calls, waving her arm excitedly as her teal pigtails sway around her. I smile in return, walking up to her through the crowded hallway of students.

"Sure, do you live far?" I ask.

"No, I'm just down the street from your house, remember?" she says.

"Oh, right," I nod, adjusting my pink uniform shirt bow. I put the last of my books in my locker as we head outside. Spring is starting to rise again, completing the yearly cycle. The whole seasonal change is happening surprisingly early, earning the melodic songs of the bluebirds and the sparrows to come back to us. As we walk, Miku and I hardly step on any snow, as it has all melted, allowing the colorful blades of emerald grass to provide a soft carpet for our feet.

"My car is this way," she says pointing to a shiny, black Toyota Corolla in the nearest parking lot. "We'll have to wait for my older brother Mikuo, though," she sighs, leaning against it.

"It's okay, here I am," says a suave voice from behind. I turn around to see a teal-haired boyish version of Miku walking to the front seat. He is wearing fitted black pants, black army boots, and a grey shirt with a teal tie. As he opens the door, he smoothly slides into the front seat. Miku and I enter the back. "I'm Mikuo, Miku's brother," he says, looking at me through his rear-view mirror and starting the car all in one swift motion.

He pulls out of the parking lot and heads down the street. "Hey, Mikuo can you turn on the radio?" Miku asks. Mikuo reaches and switches on the radio, Miku waiting eagerly next to me. Suddenly, a groovy song comes on. I instantly recognize Miku's voice singing through the speakers.

"Miku, is this your song?" I ask. Miku nods, smiling, and bouncing to the beat. It's not very long before I join in as the chorus breaks in.

_My whole heart and my entire body are mirages in my memories_

_True love has begun flowing out of my fingertips_

_If we look up and smile, we'll have the magic to regain smiling faces_

_With a knock on our heart and a marvelous trick_

_We can be reborn freely tomorrow_

Miku starts singing along to her own song. Even though I hardly know the words, I sing along as well, failing miserably. Mikuo laughs at my attempts, rolling down the window to allow the springtime air to flood in. In no time, we're all bouncing up and down in our seats and making peace signs out of the car roof window as the music plays stridently in our ears.

We pull up into a long, wide driveway. A long way back past the driveway's path, I lean forward to see a house, no, more like a _mansion_ in front of us. The mansion is modern and beautiful, with a cream, concrete exterior and polished floor-to-ceiling windows. There's a wide variety of vegetation surrounding it. I feel like I'm standing in a garden as I exit the parked car with Miku by my side. Mikuo then continues driving into one of her six garages.

"Miku, your house is huge!" I gasp, looking around at my surroundings. We continue walking up the path.

"Thanks, lots of people say that. I guess I'm just really lucky that my family has a lot of money," she says, fidgeting with her skirt.

"Hey Miku! Hi Madoka!" says a cheery voice from behind. We both turn around to see Gumi running up to us happily.

"Hey, Gumi! Welcome!" Miku calls back with a smile that matches Gumi's. Gumi smiles around.

"Wow! This one is even bigger than your other one," Gumi marvels. I let out a laugh, and cover my mouth. Hopefully it didn't come across as rude. For some reason, when Gumi said that, a strange thought came across my mind. When seeing her house, someone might think Miku was a snobby rich kid, but she was actually really nice. I think back to her song on the radio. So that's what she meant when she said her parents will really rich.

"Oh, we sold the other one," admits Miku, snapping me back to life.

"Why? It was so gorgeous with the waterfall in the backyard, and how the tiger lilies always bloomed in the spring… Oh, I miss that house," Gumi sighs. "Please tell me you kept the _other _mansion," she drifts off, green eyes wide.

"Yes, we kept that one," Miku sighs, shaking her head.

"You have _another _mansion?" I ask Miku in disbelief.

"Totally!" Gumi cuts in, "She's got six… now," Gumi adds, throwing Miku a blaming look.

"Sorry, it's not my fault my parents needed money," Miku says quietly, shuffling her feet against the cobblestone path that lays between the roses and daisies that line the path way. Palm trees finish off the look, standing proudly around the entrance.

"Why did your parents need money?" I ask, looking at her, with a sharp eyebrow raised. Miku's face turns red.

"To pay for the new private jet," she mumbles, sinking even lower. I swear, I have to hold myself back from face-palming.

"Yeah! She's getting a new private jet!" Gumi cheers. "She's going to fly to America to prepare for a concert there," she says, hopping excitedly. I would have fallen out of my seat… if I were sitting in one, that is.

"Concert?" I ask, eyes full of shock (and maybe a hint of jealously).

"Yeah," Miku says, "But let's not talk about that. I don't like to sound like a snobby rich kid," she says. _You took the words right out of my mouth, Miku._

As if on cue, Yuma and Len come laughing down the path. Yuma is wearing his usual signature beanie, a dark stormy grey hoodie and black skinny jeans. From his mouth pokes out the stick from a Dum-Dum pop. Len walks next to him, notably shorter than him (that's probably only because Yuma is abnormally tall). He is wearing a rolled-up white shirt with a black sweater vest over it, fitted khakis, and a plaid yellow tie. His blonde hair is tied up lazily into my favorite ponytail. In his hand, he carries a pack of Skittles candy. I seriously don't understand how these preppy kids have the time to change their clothes when they get home.

"Sorry if we're late," Yuma says with a laugh directed toward Len, "We stopped at the candy store," he explains. That explains the lollipop and the Skittles.

"Do you have our outfits now?" asks Len once he approaches Miku. Miku nods.

"Here, why don't you guys come on in," Miku suggests, holding the grand glass door open. Inside of the mansion is even more impressive. From the twenty-foot ceiling hangs a glass chandelier. I swear, there're diamonds up there too. Under my feet is a polished mahogany wooden floor that goes with the pure white walls perfectly. The furniture is square and modern, almost as if it's warning me not to touch it.

"Here, let's go upstairs to my room," Miku says, "I need to get the outfits."

As soon as we all follow her speechlessly to her room, Miku moves across the beads which serve as a door. Looking around, I don't see a bed or closet, but instead, a simple glass writing desk, a golden keyboard, a microphone, and some other music equipment. She walks further into her room, and opens a white French door into a closet. As soon as we follow her further into the closet, I realize it's exactly the opposite.

The other room past what I _thought _was her bedroom was actually her _real _bedroom. I can't help but widen my eyes. It's probably the size of my entire house. "They have to be in here somewhere," Miku says, already digging into a dresser. "Nope, they must be in my closet. Sorry guys," she apologizes.

We follow Miku into her closet, which is about the equal size of her room. "Miku, your closet is huge!" gushes Gumi, running around and grabbing pairs of high heels and stuffing them into her grasp. "Can I have a bag for all this?" she asks. Miku chuckles.

"Gumi-chan, my closet is not for sale," Miku says. Len and Yuma exchange a glance, a drop of sweat forming on both of their foreheads.

"Girls," they both say at the same time, shaking their head.

"Jeez, boys, you say that like being jealous of a fellow girl's closet is a _bad _thing," Gumi says, crossing her arms over her collection of Miku's trendy clothes. She then skips over to a glass rotation table, dropping a pearl necklace and a sapphire ring on the way there.

"Here it is!" she smiles, picking up a stylish leather bag and furiously stuffing clothes into it.

"Remind me to take inventory before she leaves," Miku jokes to me. I raise my eyebrows pointedly. I had never been crazy over clothes, and found the situation to be a bit… odd. "Gumi, please put that down. However, I _am _willing to lend you a dress for the dance," Miku says, taking a pair of cherry red heels out of Gumi's tight grasp. Gumi's eyes light up like the sapphires on the ring she had dropped. She then nods rapidly, shoving things back on shelves.

"Guys, I found our outfits," Miku says, digging into a nearby shelf. Len and Yuma sigh of relief, not wanting to spend any more time in her perfume-scented closet. I almost want to do the same. Gumi pouts, her hands on a pair of leggings.

Miku tosses each person a black bag with their names on them. _Fancy. _She sighs, hesitating. "There are a ton of bathrooms and other closed rooms around here. Everyone, find somewhere to change," Miku says, once everyone has been thrown a black bag.

I can't wait to see my outfit! I almost reach into the bag to peek at what could be inside, but Miku interrupts me. "And no peeking until you've got your outfit on, Madoka!" she laughs, eyeing me distrustfully. Len looks at me with a challenging glance. I roll them, my sight landing on Gumi, who is too busy sneaking a leather bracelet into her skirt pocket. I shift my eyes over to Yuma, who is chuckling at the whole scene.

"Girls," Yuma and Len both say at the same time, shaking their heads.


	27. Seeing Colors

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

As soon as my black bag is in my possession and Miku releases us from the room, I dash out into the hall, for once being excited about an outfit. I search for a bathroom, finally seeing one, but Len beats me to it.

"Len," I whine, rolling my eyes playfully.

"Sorry," he shrugs, "Found it first." I scoff.

"Since when did you like fashion?" I ask. Len shakes his head, his messily-ponytailed blonde hair swinging as he does so.

"I _don't_, I'm just excited to see what Miku did this time."

"So… you like fashion," I say, grabbing hold of the door handle and pulling it open. Len grabs my wrist just in time as I look up at him. My face is only a couple centimeters from his. My blush is almost as huge as the house we're standing in. He holds me there for a second, daring me to move. We're so close that we're sharing the same breath, which makes my heart race. "Len…" I drift off.

"Are one of you gonna like… use that bathroom?" Yuma cuts us off. We both turn our heads sharply in the direction of the noise. I break apart from Len and walk in Yuma's direction.

"Yeah, Len and I were fighting over who got to use it," I chuckle, throwing Len a cold, yet silly sarcastic glare.

"I'm so glad I set you two up," Yuma jokes, "And on accident, too!"

Len and I both scoff at the same time, sending us into a round of annoyed laughter. "Yeah, well, whatever. Miku will be expecting us soon," I say, walking down the hall with my black bag in my hands.

I duck around the corner, trying to find another bathroom. Instead, I find a small bedroom that looks unused, considering the dust that is collecting on the furniture. I can smell the sweet, fresh scent of the wind blowing in from the open window, which sends the sheer lilac curtains blowing lightly into the room. I close the door behind me as I take a look into the black bag and begin to pull the contents of my outfit out.

First, I reach in and pull out a short, cropped black skirt. It's simple, yet shiny, as if it resembles faux leather. I set it aside on the bed and pull out the next item. It's a turquoise jacket with white outlines. I tilt my head I as realize that the material seems to be some kind of flexible… metal. It shimmers in the light as I tilt it. The white on it frames the turquoise, like our school uniform does. I notice that on the sleeves is some kind of strange screen. However, at the moment, it's turned off. I fumble around with the jacket, looking for an on switch. I can't find one.

Instead, of looking further, I pull out the next item. It's a pair of mid-thigh length stockings that resemble the ones from my school uniform. Instead, these are grey with orange outlines. _Turquoise and orange, what a strange combination. _The fabric also seems to match the one used in the jacket. The next item inside of my back is a pair of white headphones with the same orange outlining on it. However, these ones have a captivating pattern that I can only really describe as robotic.

Suddenly, the word _robotic _echoes all throughout my mind. It seems to describe the entire outfit… robotic and mechanical, but somehow contrasting. I think back to the lyrics of the song.

_And although you tried your best, you could never guess…_

_With no reason to be kept at a distance from them…_

_...You end up wanting to be alone._

For some reason, the way that the song lyrics and how the outfit pieces together does not form any correlation in my mind. I remain puzzled, mentally running through the entire song, while taking a glance at the outfit every once in a while.

_And then you hear the voices of the odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out a message they can never keep down_

_Let me hear it now, the power of your voice_

I look back to the mechanical screen that lays embedded in my jacket sleeve. Might this have anything to do with the song? I quickly get changed into the outfit. Suddenly, the loose, uncomfortable, cold metal stockings and jacket begin to tighten, closing in to fit the petite shape of my body. I gasp in surprise as a low humming noise radiates from the jacket. The orange outlining on the headphones and leggings suddenly lights up, emitting a glow that changes the uniform, robotic look into something colorful and artist.

Most amazingly of all, the strange screen on my jacket sleeves starts to light up, flashing a white light. It then calms down to a faint orange, displaying the word _sing _in bright turquoise letters_. _I stand, baffled, not knowing exactly what to do. I take a breath and stare at the word _sing. _Suddenly, I open my mouth.

_Create a song, and let me sing_

****Thousands of colors flash around my body as I sing the words. I stop, suddenly, being surprised at the new technology. Suddenly, I hear a knock on the door.

"Madoka?" I hear a cheery voice ask.

"Come in," I manage to get out, my eyes not leaving the sleeve screen. The colors start to fade away into thin air as Miku enters the room.

"So, what do you think?" Miku asks me, a big smile on her face. She is wearing a white jacket similar to mine; however, hers does not have the screens on the sleeves. Instead, it has a variety of different buttons. The chest part of the jacket is a bright orange that contrasts with her turquoise ponytails, yet the two colors go together perfectly. She is wearing a black ruffled skirt with shiny white trim, which I'm guessing is metal as well. She also has the same grey light-up leggings that I was so fascinated by.

"These are amazing," I breathe. As I do so, the sound-wave lines on my sleeves light up to match the volume of my voice. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Actually, my parents did. My mom's a famous model, and my dad is a scientist," she says, messing with the fingerless gloves that sit tightly against each of her fingers. I notice that they are attached to her jacket. "Did you sing yet?" Miku asks, snapping my thoughts away.

"Yeah… how… what?" I stutter. She giggles.

"I didn't understand either," she admits, looking at my outfit enviously. "But it's _so_ cool," she sighs, shifting her weight onto her hip. "Sing for me," she says quietly after a silence.

_Create a song, and let me sing_

_I know this time I hope that you try and see_

_The beauty in this life_

_And make a stand, believe in me_

_I know they'll never hurt you again_

_For saying what you feel_

As I sing the last chorus of the song, shades of turquoise, white, and orange burst out from my outfit, sending graceful sparkles into the air in every direction. I can only really describe it as magic. The colors twist around each other, forming shapes, lines, and swirls all throughout the surrounding air. Some even escape out of the open window as my voice echoes through the room.

_And then you hear the voices of the odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out my message that can change your life now_

_Let me hear it now, the power of your voice_

"Stop!" Miku suddenly shrieks. I pause my singing immediately, looking at her in total confusion. The colors fade away into the air, replaced by a shocking silence. "I don't want you to ruin the surprise," she whispers, a cute smile on her innocent face. I almost would have reached in and tickled her, if the king of tickling himself hadn't just knocked on the door.

"Miku? Madoka? Why aren't you guys out yet?" Len's voice says through the closed door.

"Sorry, we'll be out in a second," Miku says for me. I drop my arms. Miku grabs my black bag, pulls it open, and holds it out for me to put my school uniform in. "I'll have Miki wash it for you," she says nonchalantly.

"You can open the door, Len," I call. The door swings open, and Len is wearing his outfit. He's wearing fitted black pants that somehow fade into orange boots. I can't stop staring, trying to figure out how it works. His shirt is a grey jacket that looks like Miku's but it's not as tight on him, yet it still fits closely. On the grey jacket are orange buttons all across the side of the sleeves as well. He is wearing a pair of turquoise headphones to match his deep turquoise eyes. To finish it all off, he's wearing a turquoise tie to contrast the orange trimming on his outfit.

"Wow, Madoka, your outfit looks so cool," he says.

"Thanks, Len," I reply casually, smiling. Miku smiles too at her hard work.

"Woah, Madoka… your sleeves," he says, his face becoming serious.

"I know! It picks up my sound waves, isn't that cool?" I beam, watching them twinkle across the screen.

"So, when you sing, that'll light up like that?" Len asks in disbelief.

"That's not all," Miku cuts in, "Show him the colors, Madoka!"

"Colors…?" Len drifts off, before I start singing.

_And then you hear the voices of the odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out my message they can never keep down_

_Let me hear it now, the power of your voice_

Len shakes his head in awe as colors start to form around me, creating shapes in every size and hue. The colors swirl and dance around my body as my voice vibrates throughout the room. The wind from the open window picks up the colors and moves them in every direction, tossing my hair and ruffling my skirt.

"Madoka, that's incredible," Len breathes when I'm done singing. The colors start to fade away and Miku leans back with her hands on her hips.

"I'm heeee-ere!" sings a high-pitched cheery voice from the doorway. Len and Miku turn around to see Gumi giggling to a very humiliated Yuma.

"Do you like your outfits?" Miku asks, clapping her hands together. Yuma gives a nod and shrugs, while Gumi starts jumping up and down.

"This is better than your whole closet!" she cheers. Miku furrows her eyebrows, pondering on whether that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Gumi is wearing a white metallic cropped tank top with large, shiny turquoise buttons all down the center. The outline of the top is all done in black. She has black detached sleeves that reveal her shoulders, outlined in turquoise, which goes down to turn into fingerless gloves. Her skirt is bright orange, with shiny silver fabric weaving in and out every so often in a delicate, subtle plaid pattern. She wears tall mid-length black boots that resemble the ones on our school uniforms. The outlining of the boots is done in a bright orange, and the same mechanical buttons that were on Miku and Len's sleeves go down across her boots. She smiles brightly to finish off the look.

Yuma is wearing turquoise pants that go down to his ankles, where a pair of black army boots take over. From the belt loop of his pants hangs a silver keychain with the words _Odds & Ends _on it. I can't help but feel a little bit envious. He is wearing a black V-neck shirt that also seems to be metallic. He also has a wristband-looking bracelet around his arm that includes the same buttons that Len, Miku, and Gumi all have. I am the only one without the buttons, but instead, I have the sound-wave screens.

"Miku was just talking to me about the screens on your sleeve," Yuma says, motioning to them as he walks further into the room with Gumi skipping behind him. "Sing for us," he orders with an enthusiastic smile. I open my mouth to sing, after holding out my arm for so he can see the sound waves.

_And then you hear the voices of the odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out my message they can never keep down_

_Let me hear it now, the power of your voice_

The colors once again fill the room with joy and delight. I smile as they start to fade out when I stop singing. However, the sound still reverberates through the room, accompanying the harmony of the songbirds perfectly.

"That was so cool! How did those colors… like…" Yuma was speechless, at a loss of words, trailing off into his own amazement.

"I know. It'll make for quite a show, won't it?" Miku boasts. I grin at her.

"It really was all Miku," I admit with a wink at Yuma and Gumi.

"How come _I _don't get colors?" Gumi nearly screams. Miku's eyes widens suddenly as she puts her hands up in defense. Len facepalms.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" Miku stutters, "N-Not everybody gets them, I mean… She only has them because she's our main focus… a-and, and uh, _she's _singing!"

Gumi scoffs. "Calm down, Miku," she says ironically, "I was only kidding!" she laughs, rolling her emerald eyes up to the ceiling, her cropped, wavy emerald hair bouncing around her. She suddenly drops seriously. "I do get something special, too, right?" he asks, her stare piercing into Miku.

"Of course," Miku half-laughs, "Your guitar glows in the dark," she lies. Gumi giggles, falling for it easily, only earning another facepalm from Len.

"What time is it?" Yuma suddenly asks, breaking the frivolity. Len checks his watch, eyebrows furrowed.

"Uh… 5:31," he replies. Yuma's caramel eyes widen in shock.

"I have to get home!" he says abruptly. I bite my lip.

"Why?" Miku asks weakly, already fetching Yuma's black bag.

"It's Luka's shift to make dinner. She usually wants for me to be there, because when Luka makes dinner for us, it's really special," he sighs.

"Shift?" Miku mumbles quietly. Yuma nods.

"Yeah, my mom is sick so she can't cook," he says, rushing to gather up his change of clothes. "So, instead, we take shifts feeding Ia and ourselves," he says. "Ia is too young to cook for herself," he adds. Miku's face falls immediately.

"I'm so… sorry. I-I guess I didn't know your mom was sick. What about your dad?" Miku asks. Len and I exchange a glance at Miku's density.

"My dad… is uh…. Dead," Yuma stammers, his soft pearl hair falling over his sharp unforgiving honey eyes. An uncomfortable silence fills the entire bedroom. Miku plays with her hands and shuffles her feet.

"I-I'm sorry about that, too," she mumbles, sighing. Suddenly, she perks up. "You said you and Luka take turns cooking for Ia, right?" she asks. Yuma looks up as well, his face softening. "You guys could stay for dinner! I think Miki is making some kind of pasta from _America_!" she boasts enthusiastically.

"That's a great idea!" Yuma smiles. Gumi claps.

"I've always wanted to visit America!" she sighs dreamily.

"Gumi-chan, we're not _visiting _America," I point out, "Just eating pasta." Gumi sighs in disappointment. Sometimes that girl really confuses me. "Miku, until Miki is ready, can I go and pick out a dress in your closet?" she asks, moving on from the previous issue almost instantly. Miku sighs.

"Fine, come on Gumi," she says, tugging guidedly on Gumi's arm. Gumi skips along behind her, closing the door with a click. This leaves only Yuma, Len, and I. Len clears his throat awkwardly.

"So, um, how are you guys?" asks Len. I sigh.

"Len, _please _learn how to start a conversation," I tease. Len chuckles.

"Sorr-rrryyy," he drags on, laughing. There's suddenly another awkward silence that fills up the entire room as I shift my weight.

"Len!" I joke, punching him in the shoulder.

"What?" he asks laughing harder. Yuma chuckles as well, catching on.

"Madoka-chan and Len-san," he says, "You two are so weird."

"It's all his fault," I laugh, as he flicks me in the cheek. "Ow!" I whine, clutching it. Unexpectedly, Len leans down and his lips brush against my cheek softly… and right where it hurts. I scoff in protest, shooing him away with a wave of my hand.

"Hey!" he chuckles, "Since when did you not like my kisses?"

"You smell like bananas!" I retort in between giggles. Len quickly grabs my shoulder with one hand and my chin with the other and pulls me closer to him. My eyes widen in surprise as my heart thumps out of my chest. Our lips lock together in an awkward, yet classic kiss. I am the first to pull away, gasping for air. "Len!" I complain sarcastically. He laughs at my objection.

"Get a room, you two," Yuma says. We both stare at Yuma. _Crap. _I had totally forgotten he was even there. I could tell by Len's red face that he was thinking the same thing. Suddenly, the door opens again, relieving some of the awkward yet playful tension. Gumi walks in, wearing a white lace dress. At the top, it was fitted tightly against her petite figure, exposing some of her chest. The thin straps were lined with lace. The bottom loosened out from the bodice, with a delicate lace pattern cascading out from the light green ribbon that combined the two parts of the dress. At the bottom, a couple inches up from her knees, the edge faded into a sheer material of which created an innovative, yet transparent look.

"Do you like my dress?" Gumi says, striking a pose in the doorway, only to hit Miku in the face as she attempts to walk in.

"Was that Miku's?" Yuma asks, suddenly interested. Miku squints, steeping back.

"Yuma, why would _you _of all people be interested in fashion?" Gumi snorts.

"I don't know… that dress just looks really good on you," Yuma says shyly. Gumi's face untwists into a more serious expression.

"Why, thank you, Yuma-san," Gumi says softly, with a nod of her head. I've never seen either of them like this. Gumi seems so… appropriate and relaxed now that Yuma has complimented her. And as of Yuma, he seems so… affected by Gumi. I can only explain it as… the way that Len looks at me sometimes. I sigh and smile down to myself. _Pathetic- getting caught up in other people's love lives, _whispers a cold voice in my head. I ignore it.

"Dinner is ready!" calls a light, high-pitched voice from downstairs. Following the call, a bell rings merrily. Miku's shoulders drop.

"Already?" she says, opening up the door for us all to go down her glass spiral staircase. "I can't wait for you guys to meet Miki," she say, a feeble smile on her round face.

"Oh, I know Miki!" Len says. Miku turns around to face him as she runs down the stairs. "Miki is Piko's crush," he chuckles. Miku's eyes widen.

"_Piko?_But Piko is _Miki's _crush!" Miku giggles, her face flushing. Len lets out an obnoxious laugh. I catch on, laughing along.

"Really? I'm surprised they haven't confessed yet," Len says, nodding pointedly at Yuma, whose face flushes as well. Miku giggles even harder. Is there something I'm missing out on?

"Hello, Miki," says Miku once we are finally in her kitchen. I am surprised to see a young girl, possibly younger than me, with bright cherry red hair and a warm, round adorable face.

"Good evening," says the girl, Miki, before giving a small bow to Miku.

"Miki-san, I told you, there's no need to be so formal with me," says Miku. "Have you met my friends?" she asks, her mood floating up to normal.

"I know Len," Miki says. "You're friends with Piko," she quickly adds, a bright smile popping up on her face that matches her hair.

"Yeah, I think I've seen you around," says Len with an amiable smile. His kind sky blue eyes light up as he smiles.

"I don't know the rest of you, though," Miki says with a chuckle, "Do you mind telling me your names?"

Gumi reaches out first. "Hi, I'm Gumi Megpoid!" she says, just like the first day that she'd met me. I chuckle to myself. Miki smiles and shakes her hand. "You're really pretty," Gumi goes on, "Piko was totally right." The room suddenly goes into laughter, all except for Miki, as soon as Gumi's words sink in. Miki's entire face goes cold, than fades into the biggest blush I've ever seen on anyone.

"That blush is way bigger than any of the ones I've ever seen on Madoka," Len jokes. I scoff in protest, only for Yuma to laugh as well. I roll my eyes.

"Sorry about that, Miki," I say, letting out a laugh. Gumi crosses her arms over her chest and rolls her eyes as well. Miki giggles nervously, her blush still present.

"And who might this be?" Miki says regally to a flattered Yuma.

"Oh, uh, I'm Yuma," he says. I almost burst into laughter at how tall he looks compared to Miki, who could be a dwarf for all I know. No wonder she and Piko go so well together.

"Hello, Yuma-san. This is great! I know all you guys now!" cheers Miki. "I feel like I've heard your voice before, though," she says to Gumi with a puzzled face.

"You probably have- I'm over here all the time!" Gumi smiles, "But how come I've never met you?"

"The maids don't usually have permission to speak with guests much while they're working," admits Miki, playing with her cerise hair. Miku shrugs apologetically.

"Sorry, I uh… Don't really make the rules," Miku says, looking away.

"You don't enforce them either," Len jokes with a wink.

"Why did I have to be stuck with such a stupid boyfriend?" I tease, flicking him in the shoulder.

"Remember what happened last time you did that?" he asks with a mischievous, playful grin. I roll my eyes.

"That was _you!" _I half-yell. Len chuckles to himself, opening his mouth to argue. "And don't say it wasn't!" I add aggressively.

"You two are so weird," says Yuma, shaking his head to himself.

"Déjà vu!" Len and I both say at the same time, and then burst out into frivolous laughter.

"Sorry, ignore them," says Miku toward Miki with a lighthearted tone. Len stifles his laughter. I bite my lip, my mood still alive.

"So…" Miki asks with a playful eyebrow raised, "Does anybody want dinner?"

- A/N -

Sorry about this chapter being so... I don't know... boring. I've totally been slacking off as a writer lately, but the next chapters leading up to the actual band competition should be a bit better overall. Anyway, leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for all the continued support! :)


	28. Inspiration and Intimidation

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

As the Friday class period ends, people buzz around the Songwriting contest poster impatiently. There's so much of a crowd around the bulletin board that I can't even see the poster myself.

"Madoka-san!" I hear a voice call. I turn around, expecting Gumi or Miku. However, a girl with long pearl hair that is twisted into to two braids in the front comes running toward me. I wave back. I recognize the girl as Ia, from Dance Committee. She's also Luka and Yuma's younger sister.

"Hi, Ia-san!" I greet her. Her shoulders sink down.

"Madoka-san, Miku said her song was the best song ever, and she had the best band, and the best outfits-"

"Ia, she's just bragging," I interrupt lightheartedly, "Don't let her get to you."

"But," Ia says, "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Uh, Madoka-san, are you in Miku's band?" she asks timidly. I pause.

"Yes, but why does that make a difference?" I ask patiently.

"Great," Ia says to herself, "Now I have to go up against you _and _my brother," she sighs.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't, uh… It wasn't my fault," I try, not knowing what to say. "Sorry," I mumble. Ia shrugs. "But good luck, Ia-san," I say, trying to lighten the mood. She smiles feebly.

"Thanks, Madoka-san, you're a good friend, even though I'm going up against you," she says with a light shrug.

"Oh, uh, no problem," I say as she walks away. _Strange girl. _

"Oh, uh, no problem," echoes a cheery voice from behind. I spin around. In front of me stand Lily and Meiko. I smile at them. Suddenly, they burst into laughter, rolling their eyes at me. Then, they both sigh and their faces drop into serious icy expressions. "Who do you think you are, trying to go up against us?" asks Lily. My face drops as well.

"What do you mean?" I say in shock.

"You know what we're talking about," Meiko glares. Lily flips her shiny blonde hair and puts her hand on her tiny waist with a sassy touch.

"Look, Madoka. Why even try to go up against us if you know you're going to lose? You might as well quit now while you still can," Lily threatens. I gasp, searching frantically for the right words. I've never been good with words- especially not at times like this one.

"Quit?" I repeat defiantly, "There's no way I'm going to quit after all my band and I have been through!" I declare.

"Aw, how sweet," Lily says deceptively, placing a hand on her heart. _Wow, she really is no different than Neru…_

"Look, Lily, if you and Meiko are just too shallow to realize the-"

"Save it for the show," Lily snaps, rolling her eyes ignorantly and turning around to walk away, her black high heel boots clicking on the tile floor.

"Yeah," Meiko retorts, following her. I roll my eyes at how shallow and superficial the two of them are. _They're just two big fake duplicates of Neru._

"Are you okay?" asks a quiet, timid voice from behind. I turn around silently. I'm surprised to see Teto standing in front of me with her hands folded in front of her. The expression on her face is completely troubled.

"Me?" I mumble softly. _Stupid question- I couldn't have said anything better? _"Uh, I'm fine, they're no big deal," I mutter as Teto's shoulders sink.

"You sure?" Teto asks, "You look really hurt, Madoka-san," she points out.

"Yeah, they're nothing," I say looking away. Teto opens her mouth to say something else, but she shuts it before she does. She hesitates, and then opens it again.

"I hate my band," she sighs, sliding down against the hallway wall. My eyebrows furrow as I sit down next to her.

"Why?" I ask.

"I knew you wouldn't understand- you have the perfect band," she mumbles. _And when they don't understand, you end up wanting to be alone… _"Just leave me alone," she says, her voice cracking.

"No, tell me why. I don't like them too much either, but at-"

"They never listen. I'm trying to write a good song for them, but with Neru as the band leader, she gets the only say in what goes into it," she interrupts me. _Why not add up all the words you were just trying to scream out, put them to a bunch of notes and let me sing them…_

"Teto, write a song," I suggest, "And sing it."

"I _can't _sing! I'll only ruin my voice- You've heard me before!" she argues. _Let me sing them…_

"Then I'll sing it. Write a song for me to sing," I say. She looks up in interest.

"F-For the band competition?"

"No, just…" I start, "Just… to do it. Just to get your point across!"

"I-I can't, who's even going to listen?" she asks. _But you wouldn't give up…_

"I'll make sure someone does… Just… don't give up already!" I squeak.

"I never even agreed to do it in the first place!" Teto half-yells.

"Teto, you don't understand… You can't leave me alone with this idea!" I implore. _And when they don't understand, you end up wanting to be a- _Stop. I stop the voice in my head. I _don't _want to be alone in this. I can't.

"Madoka-san, I'll talk to you about this later," Teto sighs, standing up and brushing off her charcoal grey skirt. As if on cue, the bell rings.

"Teto, wait!" I gasp, reaching out for her. "Teto!" I try again as she walks away from me. _With no reason to be kept at a distance from them when every time you tried your hardest… _My hand falls down helplessly. "Teto!" I try for the last time, my voice drowning out into the overwhelming noise of the other students filing into the halls.

"Madoka, are you okay?" asks another voice. I sigh. "Madoka?" the voice says again. I am relieved to see Len step around me to talk to me. His cerulean eyes sparkle with curiosity and concern.

"Len, I'm fine," I snap unintentionally. He takes a step back as his face falls.

"Are you sure? You don't sound like it… I mean, I…" he trails off.

"Len, I'm fine," I repeat, my voice wobbling and cracking from the hoarse pain in my throat from forcing my words out. Len shakes his head and takes my hand.

"School's out," Len says simply, "Let's go on a walk."

"A walk? But we have our band competition in fifteen minutes!" I remind him. Len's eyes widen in shock.

"Right! Oh, gosh, how could I have forgotten about that?" he says, placing his fingertips on his forehead in recollection.

"Len, we need to go and get ready," I say, tugging on his arm as he stares blankly at the wall clock. "Len!" I say, frustrated.

"Madoka, cheer up," he says, looking at me in unease. "You've got a song to sing in a couple minutes and you need to be in a good mood if you want us to win!"

"I guess you're right," I sigh, but my spirits hardly lift at all. "Thanks Len," I finally say, looking up at him. In return, he gives me a small smile with a kind twinkle in his cavernous cerulean eyes.

"Come on," he suddenly says, "There's no need to thank me." He grabs my arm lightly and pulls me down the hall. I follow him to the theater, where the competition will be held. My heart starts to beat nervously as we enter. _Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._

"Len," I ask, grabbing his attention, "Are you nervous?"

"Nope, not one bit," he says as we go backstage to get ready. We come to a stop at the dressing rooms. "We're Band 4, I think. Oh, that means we're the last to go," he says, his face somewhere in between concerned and disappointed. "Girl's dressing room is right here," he says, shrugging it off, "Miku's got your outfits ready in there." I nod and wait for him to leave.

I push open the door marked _Band 4_. Inside the dressing room are Gumi and Miku, putting on the last of their outfit pieces. "Am I late?" I ask, as the door closes and locks behind me. Miku and Gumi both nod their heads furiously.

"Catch!" Gumi says, throwing me my black bag. I catch it without anything falling out. I quickly start changing into the outfit. The metallic parts of it smooth down to fit my skin much quicker this time, probably because I have done it before. "Madoka, you look so cool!" she marvels, fumbling with the finger edges of her gloves.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I guess my mood has improved a tiny bit.

"How's your voice?" asks Miku, "Are you ready to sing?"

"I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all, and I've memorized all the words… The bigger question is probably about you guys, though," I point out, changing the direction of the conversation.

"I've been practicing on my guitar," Gumi says, "Especially the key change part. It's my favorite!"

"Same here," Miku says with a shrug, "There's a considerable amount of piano in that song." I nod my head acceptingly.

"Awesome! Do you think Len and Yuma are ready?" I ask, fixing the top of my stocking until it fits perfectly.

"Probably. Where is Len? Was he late too?" questions Miku. I nod.

"I was just walking him up here. Oh, and Meiko and Lily were there too…" I trail off.

"Meiko and Lily?" Gumi repeats, exchanging a disdainful glance with Miku. "What'd they say this time?"

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"They always threaten the new kids," says Miku, "Telling them to quit the competition and stuff. It's all so… sickening," she complains.

"I agree. They're probably not even going to win. I mean, look who's in their band," I point out. "Neru, Meiko, Lily, Rin, and…" my voice falls flat. "And Teto," I finish in a brokenhearted whisper. "Gah~," I sigh, "I hope she'll be okay."

Miku and Gumi look at me in confusion. As if on cue, there's a knock on the door. Since I'm the closest to it, I walk up and twist it open. In front of me stands Yuma in his outfit. "You ladies ready?" he asks, leaning in the doorway. Gumi blushes wildly. I nod. "Alright, we're supposed to wait backstage until they call us out," he says. _Well, that really sucks. I kind of wanted to see how the other bands did. _"Don't worry, you'll get to see them still, just not from the best possible angle," he adds, as if he read my mind.

"Oh, thank goodness, I really want to see Teto perform," I breathe in relief. Yuma nods in understanding. Suddenly, I hear a muffled roar of applause from the audience. From the best position I can, I sneak my head around the wall to see what is going on. The sounds of the audience get louder until they die out. I gasp, when I hear electronica music playing. Neru struts out onto the stage to the beat, her blonde hair in its usual high side ponytail. I had no idea she was the first to sing. I wait in nervous anticipation as she opens her mouth and takes a breath.


	29. Suddenly Doubtful

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

The minor beat plays as I recognize the song playing through the speakers. What an excuse- they didn't even make their own song. How are they going to get any points in Songwriting class? I wait in nervous anticipation as Neru opens her mouth and takes a breath.

_Trapped inside my mind for a dark eternity_

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

_I can't seem to see what is right in front of me_

_The only thing I know is this shouldn't be_

It's really only a second before I realize how much Neru has trashed the song _Bad Apple_. Suddenly, as she continues singing, red lights begin to flash everywhere as Meiko and Lily strut onto opposite sides of the concert stage as if it's a catwalk. They're wearing even worse outfits than they usually do- thin, skin-tight black dresses with extremely short cuts that show off their figures. I almost roll my eyes. At this point, Yuma has walked away from watching behind me, clearly irritated as well. _Wait, but…. Where is Teto? Rin should be here as well, considering that she's probably out of suspension now._

As Neru begins singing the chorus, I instantly hear how nasal and unpleasant her voice is. From the view that I'm looking at her, I can't see the audience's or the judge's expressions, but from the sound that I'm hearing from her, I can tell they're not pretty.

Right when the bass drum hits, Meiko and Lily start to dance- and pretty well, in fact. I confess, I'm a bit jealous that we didn't think to include some sort of dance. Well, we can't anyway, we're all playing instruments. Meiko and Lily spin around the stage in perfect sync- and I admit, they look pretty good as their right legs trace perfect circles on the stage and their arms circle above their heads.

I let out a sigh at the dance break. I'm not really sure what the sigh is of, but I guess it was really audible since Gumi walked right up to me. "What's wrong?" she asks, attempting to whisper. Of course, being Gumi, she completely failed.

"Do you think we'll win?" I ask. Not even I expected the words that came out of my mouth. Gumi raised her eyebrows.

"Do you think _they'll _win?" she asks skeptically. I shake my head.

"Not a chance!" I almost laugh, but cover my mouth at how loud I was.

"Well, then quit being so sigh-y," she says with a stern shake of her head. I stand bewildered as she walks away from me.

"Yeah Madoka, quit being so sigh-y," mirrors a playful voice that I immediately classify as the one and only Len Kagamine. I turn around as he tugs lightly on my sleeve. "Come on," he says, "Let's talk."

"Talk? I wanna watch Neru's band," I say.

"You mean just Neru," Len clarifies sarcastically. I scoff. "Plus, why would you want to watch them?" he asks, with a shake of his head.

"I just wanna know who we're up against," I protest. Len just ignores me, obviously not believing anything I have to say.

"I'll tell you who we're up against," says another voice, "Just a bunch of preppy girls in tight dresses." Len and I both turn our heads to see an annoyed–looking Miku. I almost laugh again.

"You're right," I sigh, "But don't you want to be able to tell the story of their failure, too?" I joke. Miku and Len exchange a satirical glance. "What?" I ask, only earning a shush from Yuma. I give an apologetic nod. "Sorry, Yuma," I whisper. I feel a tap on my left shoulder and spin around to see who it was. I spin on my heels to see Gumi, who motions for us to follow her. Does nobody want to watch the other bands with me?

Once we're in the hallway, away from the noise from Neru and her group, I wait for Gumi to start talking. "Guys, this is really important," she says with a hoarse voice full of worry, "My arm… is _really _sore," she says, only using her left arm to motion along with her speech. Her right arm falls limp.

"Gumi, this is no time for jokes," Len says, with a shake of his head.

"Guys, this isn't a joke," Gumi says with a hurt look on her face. The usual sparkles that sit in her eyes begin to quiver. "I accidentally uh… Well, Meiko and Lily… they um…"

"They what?" Miku asks suddenly, her eyebrows narrowing and her eyes widening, creating a look that seems to intimidate the childish Gumi.

"I'm sorry," she suddenly says, bursting into tears. Miku runs up and wraps her arms around Gumi, who is shaking from the sobs. Len and I both exhale deeply at the same time, not sure how to react.

"Gumi, tell us," Miku says softly, parting away from her to grasp her shoulders in support.

"They're such _bakas!_" Gumi half-yells, stomping her foot. She then sniffs and wipes her tears, only for a couple more to roll down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes are also an intense shade of red, an obvious sign that she'd been crying.

"What'd they do?" asks Miku a second time.

"They… t-they… they threatened me to quit the band!" Gumi cries. I widen my eyes at this.

"Me too- but it wasn't _that_ bad, I mean-" I start, only to be cut off.

"And then they slapped me and stepped on me!" she shrieks. Miku, Len and I all gasp, not sure how to respond. Len clenches his fist.

"As soon as they get off the stage, I'll-"

"Len, no," I say gently, taking his hand, "M'kay? Don't do anything that Rin would do in this situation, it won't help," I tell him as he looks at me in ire. Something in his fiery blue eyes softens, and he exhales, not wanting to argue.

"Gumi, if it helps, we can go watch the next band," says a voice from behind. _Yuma. _"They're singing a really nice song- It's Ia, Sweet Ann, and Miki."

"_Miki?" _Miku asks excitedly. Gumi looks down and shrugs, rubbing her arm.

"Ia?" I ask, perking up a little bit. Gumi looks up at me.

"Sweet Ann?" Len asks eagerly. We all turn to look at him in confusion. "What? Someone had to say it," he shrugs. I sigh.

"Gumi? Are you sure you're okay? We could go and watch them together, but I mean, if you're not, we could always-"

"I'm fine," she tells me, moving her left hand back to her right arm. Miku, Len, Yuma and I exchange a tentative glance.

"Alright, let's go." We make our way quietly back down the hall into the auditorium into the backstage entrance. We hear a light, angelic voice echoing through the air as we all crane our heads to see who's singing. Sweet Ann, clutching her chest with one hand and reaching out with the other, is singing wonderfully. I never knew her voice was so…. _sweet._

_Beyond the setting sun tonight_

_A dazzling star shines oh, so bright_

_It falls and falls from cosmic heights_

_Until you're blinded by the light_

The five of us stand mesmerized as her sweet voice pierces through the air right as I recognize that this was the exact song that Teto was singing earlier. Suddenly, she lowers her microphone as the spotlight switches to stage right, in which Miki stands with a beautiful white and navy blue dress. She raises her microphone to her cherry red lips and begins to sing.

_Beyond the moon's majestic glow_

_A girl is lost and all alone_

_But when the star falls from the sky_

_The girl is blinded by the light_

Miki's voice is smooth, emotional, and heartrending. I listen as she closes her eyes in sadness, revealing her dark blue eyeshadow. As she sings the third line, her eyes jerk open, her cardinal eyes piercing into the hearts of every audience member. _Looks like someone's got an A+ in Acting. _I watch as she lowers the microphone- and her head as every audience member tilts their head in passion.

Next, the spotlight suddenly switches to the center of the stage, where Ia stands gracefully, wearing a beautiful dress that hangs off her dainty figure and creates a fragile look. She raises the microphone to her mouth and starts to sing.

_Whispers and words_

_Echoing through with an edge of mystery_

_Warnings and calls_

_Cascade and fall through the beautiful world_

As she sings the lyrics _beautiful world, _the spotlight fades onto all three of the girls as they harmonize beautifully- Sweet Ann on the bottom note, Miki creating a perfect fifth, and Ia sings an impossibly high note an octave from Miki's voice. I can literally hear the audience's admiring gasps as the entire auditorium is in awe at how perfect their harmony complements each other's lovely voices.

Suddenly, I start to question if we'll win or not. By the look on Len and Miku's perplexed, uneasy faces, I can tell that they're thinking the same thing. Yuma grits his teeth anxiously, while Gumi shuffles her feet in silence. Miki, Ia, and Sweet Ann all continue to sing, their harmony even more flawless than before. Miku sends me a nervous glance. Getting her message, I give her a reassuring nod. She exhales and watches them carry on with their beautiful, soothing song.

Suddenly, each girl freezes in a sophisticated, stellar pose and the piano drops along with the entire song. There's a measure of complete silence. Suddenly, they each open their eyes; yet they stay frozen in their poses as a strange, unnerving, synth arpeggio crescendos, creating a strange, outer-space like feel. Each girl begins to slightly move their bodies as the volume grows. Suddenly, the synth stops and the beat drops as all three girls sing one word in unison:

_Meteor_

The note that each girl hit was unrealistically high, creating a cosmic feel. For some reason, the song seems to fit the personalities of each girl in its own unique way, especially Miki, who seems to be really into it. The lights in the auditorium drop along with the bass, and colored fog from the top of the stage cascades down, filling the entire stage area, leaving only the silhouettes of each girl for the audience to see. Along with the fog, lights resembling stars paint themselves on top of the ceiling. Some of the kids in the years below us look up in awe- however, Neru and her gang look bored and uninterested as if they'd all seen this before… or maybe even as if they'd done better.

Miku, who is probably looking at the same thing, lets out a scoff. "They're acting like they're going to win," gossips the tealette, crossing her arms over her chest as her cute twin tails fall behind her. I tilt my head and shake it.

"I know, but they're _not _going to win!" I whisper back, my eyes wide, "If anyone's going to win this, it'll be Ia, Sweet Ann, and Miki."

"You mean it'll be _us_!" Miku retorts, only earning another silencing shush from Yuma. We both exchange a glance when he turns around. "We really have to do well if we want to beat them for first place," she finishes, a little more calmly.

I sigh as we both turn our heads around to watch the girls finish the song. As the electronic space-like synths start to die out, the girls sing in unison the high notes that had us all captivated in the first place. I find myself mentally singing _Meteor _with them. The sound is suddenly replaced with one of a ticking clock, which was also the intro to the song. The spotlight fades off of each girl for eight measures, and at the last tick of the clock, the word _Meteor _illuminates across the top of their heads as they each strike a different pose with closed eyes.

The audience roars in applause. Miku and I both cringe at the deafening sound of the crowd. Ia, Sweet Ann, and Miki all beam proudly as they exit the stage. _Oh, crap. We're on next. _I bite my lip, pulling at my metallic jacket sleeve as the applause begins to cease. Len looks at me, his eyes asking me something. I look into them curiously. _Are you ready? _He silently asks me. I breathe in and out, my heartbeat quickening. Gumi stops rubbing her arm and swings her guitar into position. Yuma grasps onto his drumsticks in anticipation. Miku and I both share a look that somehow makes me feel more confident. Everyone soon finds themselves with their eyes on me. I give them all a reassuring nod as we step onto the stage.

* * *

- A/N -

Sorry, I left you guys with another one of those cliffies. ;)  
Hope you really liked this chapter. It actually came out of one of the rare times that I have author's block (that "rare" part was sarcasm, if you couldn't tell). Oh, and sorry I didn't go into as much detail of Neru's band than I did with Ia's, because... well... there's really no good way to finish that sentence. Anyway, leave a review and stuff (you know the drills... the Teto drills... okay that was a really bad joke), they do inspire me! One last thing, my chapter estimate at the moment is about three more. I hope you guys enjoy the upcoming chapters! :)


	30. Ready to Rock

**Chapter Thirty**

Each and every one of my band members is ready to start. I just have to wait to interrupt the silence in the perfect frame of time. Our silhouettes border our posed bodies as orange and turquoise colored fog fills the air, similar to the one from _Meteor. _My heartbeat provides the metronome as I raise my head to the microphone.

Miku starts our song with her soothing keyboard. Her arpeggio reverberates throughout the auditorium, creating an electronic yet natural sound that somehow contrasts and complements itself. I take a deep, inaudible breath as she finishes it with a high note like we'd practiced. Yuma starts on the drums, layering on as Miku continues the introduction. I subtly move my hips to the syncopated rhythm as Gumi and Len join in. I open my mouth and begin to sing the first words.

_They always laughed at you but you never tried to fight back_

_And although you tried your best, you could never guess_

_It would all be swept away by the rain_

_And when that new umbrella was torn away in the wind_

_I knew by a print or two that umbrella had_

_Gone to something like a stray trapped in the rain, ooh_

Every color of the rainbow shoots out from inside of me as my voice rings through the air. Prominent shades of turquoise and orange swirl and dance around me as I rock my head to the beat. I let Gumi, Len, Yuma and Miku take over for a couple measures as I rest with my eyes closed delicately.

_It's just another day when they hate you being alive_

_With no reason to be kept at a distance from_

_Them when every time you tried your hardest_

_"What did I do to make them all want to leave me behind?"_

_And when you don't understand you end up wanting to be alone_

Suddenly, a driving grin spreads onto my face as my light and emotional voice hovers on top of the colors that spread throughout the entire room. Even some of the younger students from years below us reach out to catch them in their hands with huge smiles on their faces.

_Why not add up all the words you were just trying to scream out_

_Put them to a bunch of notes and let me sing them_

_How could such a bunch of noise be fit for human ears?_

_But you wouldn't give up_

_Surely getting better every day that goes by_

_In an instant you can make me sing for just you and I_

_So keep your words_

_And let me sing them for the world to hear_

Suddenly, Gumi, Len and Miku start sliding up the scale upliftingly as they had done on the nights that we had practiced. I reach out to the audience on my last line as they sit on the edge of their seats, clearly fascinated by the colors and mesmerized by the expressive melody that my voice is sharing with them. A big smile bursts onto my face- and so do the colors that shoot out from me after I take a big breath to belt out the first line of the chorus.

_Create a song and let me sing_

_And all of those times you wanted to cry and scream_

_They always passed you by_

_And make a stand believe in me_

_I'll never let them hurt you again_

_For saying what you feel_

_And then you hear the voices of that odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out a message they can never keep down_

_Let me hear it now- the power of your voice_

As I finish the chorus, the lights drop and the colors disappear into the air, leaving only our band's silhouettes on the stage. I have no words to describe how quickly the entire mood change happened. It creates the exact same look from the start of the song. I open my mouth to continue singing.

_All the words have gone in a second there's nothing_

_Left to say there is no way to keep this going_

_Where am I? Is this a dream? It's fading out now_

_To meet again would now be an impossible dream and yet_

_If we were ever to see the end_

_I'd never want us to let this go_

_Though even though I know it's just a dream_

_And after all the things have been said and done_

_Odds and ends would keep a smile_

_And no matter what, and in your gut_

_Somehow knew this was the end_

_You cry and shout the words you held so tight_

_And had wished with all your might_

_It's all a lie, you just can't die_

_But a hush came down on them_

Just like my lyrics said, a hush came down on the audience as Miku played her beautiful solo on her keyboard. I opened my eyes, but before I could think, something instantly caught them. Teto watched in awe and amazement from backstage, the colors fading out around her. I moved my head an inch to return her glance with a wink and the slightest smile I had ever given. Suddenly, her shoulders fell and she turned around and left. I felt myself clutching onto the microphone tighter as I began to sing.

_Yeah, I know, I'm all alone_

_Why do I never have the strength to save my only friend?_

_You always had believed in me_

_And every tear I'm crying out now, I cry them all for you_

As I sing the soft, slow bridge, I can feel a single tear roll dramatically down my pink cheeks. The colors swallow me whole until I can't see- and I'm pretty sure nobody can see me either. At the end of my phrase, I blink back the rest of the tears and quickly shove away the colors, shooting my right arm into the air as the drum hits.

_Create a song and change the world_

_And now this time I hope that you try and see_

_The beauty in this life_

_And make a stand, believe in me_

_I'll never let them hurt you again_

_As everything is one_

_And then you hear the voices of that odds and ends sound_

_Ringing out my message that will change your life now_

_Let me hear it now- the power of your voice_

I freeze as I remember Miku telling me not to sing the last line when I was over at her mansion. I guess she had wanted it to be a surprise. I gulped and took a breath, preparing for whatever fantastic thing was going to happen to me.

_And I will never leave you again!_

All of a sudden, thousands of colors shoot out of me as the audience roars in applause. My sight suddenly fades to white- or maybe it's the auditorium- I can't tell through the deafening screams and claps of the hundreds of people that fill up the room. The settling feeling of accomplishment and victory overwhelms me as I feel as if I am picked off of the ground and dissolved into the air.

Finally, I can feel my senses again as I am sitting on a chair backstage in the costume room. I look around to see the rest of my band members sprawled out everywhere as well. Miku is on the seat next to me, Yuma sits against the wall, an exhausted Gumi leans on a clothing rack, and Len lies across the floor. Everyone stands up and brushes the imaginary dust off their outfits, breathing in and out and checking frequently to make sure they're still alive and not dreaming.

"You guys, that was amazing," I finally breathe. Suddenly Miku perks up.

"Come on, they're announcing who won!"


	31. The Results

**Chapter Thirty-One**

All five of us rush out of the costume room excitedly, itching to see who won the band competition. My heartbeat thumps at a pace that frightens me, it's so wild. We hop out onto the stage with the other bands as the sound of a gong rings heavily throughout everyone's ears. I bite my lip in anticipation. The three judges, Mrs. Tokara, Haku, and my Vocal Strengthening teacher, Ms. Tsukiro, all exchange smiles and eye each and every one of us.

"This year has been a very interesting year for the Songwriting project," Mrs. Tokara says with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, I agree," says Haku, "I haven't visited the classes but I've definitely some of the results," she adds, with a wink toward Len and me. We blush as the audience gives a light chuckle. _Just get on with it! I want to know who won!_

"Alright, to start off with our prize ceremony, we always announce third place first!" cheers Ms. Tsukiro with a sly grin. _I swear, they're doing this on purpose. _Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as each person on stage leans forward in anxious eagerness.

"The third place bronze Songwriting award goes to…" Ms. Tsukiro starts, holding a certificate in her hand along with a bronze medal. She pauses for emphasis. "Akita Neru, Kasane Teto, Rin Kagamine, and their band of Meiko and Lily!" The audience gives a satisfied applause. Neru's eyes widen in anger as she stands, paralyzed on the stage. Rin has to drag her off the stage to receive her medal. My band and Ia's band all give sighs of nervous relief. Suddenly, the remaining bands look at each other in horror as they realize that the first place award could go to either one of them.

As soon as Neru and her band have collected their award, bowed, curtsied, and left, Haku rubbed her hands together. "This just got good," she smirked. Another chuckle from the audience followed. My heartbeat has now soared past any speed a meteor could have reached, and I'm trying to think the same thing about our song, but all my thoughts come out as excited jumbles through all the nervousness I'm going through right now.

"The second place silver Songwriting award goes to…" Haku recites, taking a dramatic pause right after to let her words settle in. Ia and I exchange a worrisome glance, both of us apologizing for the competition.

"Madoka Soma, Hatsune Miku, Len Kagamine, and their marvelous band of Yuma Megurine and Gumi Megpoid!" she says. Following her heartbreaking words is another deafening roar from the audience. I close my eyes as I let her words sink in. _Second place. We didn't win._ My footsteps seem to be the only thing I can hear as I walk up to the judges to collect the second place award. I don't even bother to look at my band members' faces. _I let them down. This entire thing was my fault._

After the ceremony, I sit leaning on Len's shoulder back in the costume room. Miku, Yuma, and Gumi all sit around us. "You don't think it was my fault?" I ask brokenly, my eyes closed in pensive thought.

"What was your fault? The… second place?" he asks. Miku looks away.

"Nothing was your fault. The only thing that matters is that we played our hearts out out there," she smiles reassuringly. I look up at her attentively.

"M-Miku… you're right," I smile. Something that I can only describe as admiration fills her cyan eyes. I return the look.

"Madoka," says Yuma softly, "You were amazing. That's all I can really say." We all sit in silence as he smiles at me.

"I second that," interrupts Gumi, a matter-of-fact tone in her voice. "Madoka, even though my arm was in _so much _pain, I kind of forgot about that when we were out there, because we did so great!" she beams.

"Madoka," Len whispers, a huge blush on his face. We all look at him to see what he has to say to me. "You uh… I really…" he mumbles, looking for the right words. I tilt my head patiently. "I um, I thought you were really…" he stammers shyly. His blush deepens.

"Len-" I start.

"You… you did really good out there," he finishes. I blink.

"T-that's it?" I ask softly.

"Uh, actually…" he starts again. He hesitates. "Yeah." My eyes fall for a second. _That was all that he had to say to me?_

"Madoka, I have something for you," says Miku. My attention suddenly snaps back to her as she reaches in her bag. She pulls out a white pair of headphones. "I've been meaning to give them to you for like… ever," she drags on with a cute giggle, "But I guess I kind of forgot." The headphones have sunset pink outlining- my absolute favorite color.

"Miku," I breathe, "These are amazing!" She smiles warmly. "Thank you so much!" I say, squeezing her with a hug.

"Try them on!" she says excitedly, clapping her hands. I take them lightly from her and put them on over my wavy auburn hair. I look in a nearby mirror. They fit perfectly without any adjusting- and they _do_ look okay with my hair.

"Miku, they're absolutely perfect!" I smile. Her face melts into a look that lies somewhere in between joy and sorrow. She then wraps me in a hug again.

"Oh, uh, Madoka…" interrupts another voice. I turn around to face Yuma who has a hesitant smile on his face. His sharp amber eyes are now filled with kindness and softness. "I have something for you too," he says. I almost object, but then he pulls out a silver bracelet. On it is a small amber charm that matches his eyes.

"Oh, Yuma, you didn't have to-"

"No," he says, "I saved it just for you," he tells me quietly. "Here, I'll put it on for you," he suggests, brightening up a little bit. He lightly takes my tiny wrist and slips the charm bracelet onto it. I warm up inside as he hooks the lock closed so that it fits perfectly.

"Yuma…" I whisper. "This is beautiful. Where'd you get this?"

"Oh, uh," he starts, looking down, "It used to be Ia's, but then after our mom died, she didn't really want it anymore," he admits. Something in his eyes hardens right as my shoulders sink.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know," I start. There's a silence in the air as we both refuse to make eye contact.

"No, it's okay. I thought it would fit you perfectly, though," he says with a comforting smile.

"As long as we're giving stuff to Madoka," Gumi sings, her eyes rolling playfully toward the ceiling. I let out a nervous chuckle. "Here, take my earrings," she tells me, handing me a pair of silver earrings that match Yuma's bracelet.

"Are you sure you want to give these to me?" I ask, with an eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" she shrugs, "They look better on you, anyway."

"Um, thanks," I say, but it comes out sounding more like a question. "You guys, thanks _so _much for all of the gifts and things…" I breathe, eyeing everyone with a grateful smile. My gaze finally rests on Len. A grin slowly spreads on my face as he sinks down into his seat. "So, what's _your _gift to me, Kagamine?" I ask playfully. He chuckles.

"Sorry, was this a requirement?" he asks.

"Come on, Lenny-chan," teases Gumi, "We all did it, now it's your turn!" Len furrows his eyebrows uneasily.

"Lenny! Lenny! Lenny! Lenny!" chants Miku. It's not long before Gumi does so as well. Even Yuma joins in. I snicker at the entire scene as they keep chanting.

Suddenly, Len tackles me with a deep kiss that makes my heart fly out of my chest. "Mm!" I try to yell in protest. We both part for air, only for him to kiss me again. He pulls back with a sly grin. "Don't give me that Kaito face," I warn him with a smile that's even slyer. I can hear the laughs of my fellow bandmates. Len throws his hands up to tickle me, but I catch his wrists just in time. "Oh, and while you're at it… Can I have the gift receipt for that?" I ask playfully. Len scoffs. Gumi practically falls on the floor laughing.

"There," he says with a superior smile, "Was that a good enough gift?"

I raise an eyebrow to match his look and pause to fake-think for a couple seconds. "No," I finally decide. This sends Gumi and Miku into another round of laughter. Yuma just shakes his head, chuckling lightly. Len rolls his eyes at me, but the grin still lasts on his face.

"I'm hoping to get a gift in return tonight," he hints teasingly.

"Tonight?" I ask, raising both eyebrows.

"Yeah, the dance," he clarifies. My eyes widen.

"Oh _right!" _I say, smacking my head.

"We get to show off all our hard work!" Gumi smiles at me. "But… do you have a dress yet?" she asks, tilting her head.

"No!" I remember, "That's the one thing I forgot!" Gumi suddenly turns her head pointedly to face Miku. Everyone else does the same, except Miku, who is more confused than ever.

"What is everyone looking at me for?" she asks. Gumi scoffs.

"You're the only one here with a closet that could challenge Barbie's", Gumi taunts. Miku slowly gasps, realizing what this means.

"Hand over the dress, sweetheart," Gumi grins.


End file.
